In the Arms of Your True Love
by MsFunsize5569
Summary: Everyone thought they would be together forever, even Kagome. The love she feels for Inuyasha does not come close to how he make her heart race... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R...CAUTION VERY MATURE CONTENT
1. Inuyasha takes everyone by surprise

**By: MamiLuckey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sole copyright belongs to Viz and Rumiko Takashi. I just enjoy the work they done and simply wanted to put my twist out there.**

**Rating: M for contents referring to violence and sexuality **

**Pairing: Kagome/Sesshoumaru; Inuyasha/Manamiko; Sango/Miroku & Shippo/Rin**

**Authors notes: This is my first Fanfic so please bear with me… **

**I spent many hours trying to get research so I can do INUYASHA justice. I wanted to make sure that what the character would say, the scenery, food, customs and ceremonies would all be correct.**

**Shikon no tama= Sacred Jewel/ Shikon Jewel**

**Miko= Priestess**

**Youkai= demon**

**Kitsune= fox**

**Pup= child/kid of a canine demon **

**Okasaan= mother**

**Baka= idiot/ moron**

**Sensai= teacher**

Chapter 1: Inuyasha takes everyone by surprise

It was a beautiful day in the feudal era. The travelers had no idea what was in store that day, they simply enjoyed the sun caress their faces as they continued their journey to complete the Shikon no tama and defeat the evil Naraku.

They traveled as they always did; Sango and Miroku riding Kirara, Shippo going between floating on his own and riding with the demon slayer and monk and finally Kagome riding on Inuyasha's back.

"Inuyasha, maybe I should get a new bike, what do you think?" Kagome asked him, knowing with his heightened sense of hearing, he would catch it.

"Keh, now why would you want to do a thing like that? We travel faster without that contraption. What, do you have a problem riding on my back wench?"

"NO! It's just that I thought I should workout. I feel like I'm gaining weight and I want to lose it, not to mention I am the weakest link in our group." '_There I finally said it, I hate the fact that everyone feels they need to protect me and I can do nothing by myself. Sheesh I can't even get out of the well without Inuyasha running up and grabbing me.' _Kagome thought while trying not to show how upset she was that there was the possibility of her gaining weight.

Inuyasha however was thinking something completely different. '_Damn wench… if she would actually train herself she would be the strongest person here. But no, all she ever does is put herself down and doesn't want to do anything about it.' _"Listen Kagome, you know that the top of our priorities is to defeat Naraku than get the Shikon no tama complete and pure." He then took a breath to think of how to word this part; he looked up to his flying comrades. "HEY! I THINK WE SHOULD TAKE A BREAK AND THINK OF OUR NEXT MOVE!"

This took everyone by surprise for the fact that it was Inuyasha who was always pushing everyone to move and continue on their hunt. As Sango, Miroku and Shippo descended on Kirara they all gave each other an inquisitive look.

"What do you think this is all about? Inuyasha can't be tired yet and I know he isn't thinking about us" Shippo said as his stomach rumbled with hunger.

"I don't know. Maybe he smells a storm coming? What do you think Miroku?"

"Doubtful, he would have said that. No, I believe it has to do with lady Kagome. Maybe she is not feeling well. If that is the case, I would gladly tend to her." He added in his mind '_Ohhh the many ways I would rub and caress her soft miko body… First I would test if she is still has use of her senses by stroking her….'_

Just then Sango turned around to slap the monk on his face. As his normal way of saying sorry to her, Miroku started to pat her thick firm ass, earning him another slap and a knock upside the head before he could finish blinking.

"You're such a lecherous monk! I can tell you had those nasty thoughts about Kagome and then you think that to say 'I'm sorry' you would rub my backside to comfort me? Gaaa I wish you would grow up someday soon!" Sango added silently '_Please grow up or I don't know if I am willing to be your wife and bear your children after Naraku is finally gone from this world!_ '

Shippo just laughed at the two as they get off of Kirara. '_Although I am still a young kitsune, I can tell that they love each other. Geez what is wrong with everyone I travel with? I mean Inuyasha and Okasan- Kagome won't tell each other they love each other and neither will Miroku and Sango. Sure those two decided to get married and have children, but look at them… Miroku still chases after any pretty thing that has two legs and a heart while Sango sits there and beats him yet she still stands by him. If this is what it is to be a grown up, I rather stay a pup. Life is easier and more fun this way.'_

Everyone started to set up a fire and do their chores. Inuyasha and Miroku goes hunting, Sango tends to the fire, while Kagome and Shippo find more fire wood and grabs water for everyone. After all the tasks where complete, they sit around and eat their meal. There were 12 fish and two rabbits to go around, Kagome was busy fussing over Shippo and Miroku and Sango were still arguing over him being a lecherous monk. Inuyasha was busy eating his third fish when he kept trying to figure out how to make everyone happy and still track down Naraku.

'_Let's see Kagome wants to train so she can be stronger, ok I can understand that. Sango wants to find _Kohaku. What would Miroku do? Probably stay with Sango. That leaves Shippo. He needs training too come to think about it. I mean he is advancing very fast in his Fox Academy, so he should do that as well. Yeah I think I can convince everyone to do this without making obvious that it is all for Kagome. I don't want to embarrass her. So if I tell everyone…'

"Hey so I have an idea. Don't you dare interrupt me right now this is kind of important. I decided we all need to train right now and not only train but try to work with others so that way when it is time to face Naraku we are ready with no hesitation. Well what do you guys think?"

They all just looked at each other in disbelief. Not only does he want all of them to train, but he also wants more people in the group? What is going on with Inuyasha?

"Well that sounds like a great idea Inuyasha. I could brush up on my demon slaying skills. Not only that but whiling I'm training I could maybe look for my brother."

"This surprised me, my friend, but like the mother of my future children said," He winks at Sango, before continuing. "This is a great idea. I heard of a place in the mountains, near where your village used to be Sango. There is a monk there who specializes in potions to rid of poisons. Maybe I can travel with you and we can accomplish all of this together?" He asked looking directly at Sango.

Sango simply smiled and nodded her head in response.

"Although I don't think I should leave Kagome, but if this is a real thing Inuyasha, then I think I would go to the Academy to learn more. That way I could be more useful than I am now."

"Shippo, you know you are plenty useful now. If that is what you want than I support your choice. You are sure about this right?"

"I am sure and I promise I will be safe. Don't worry about me Kagome; I have grown up since I first started traveling with you and Inuyasha." Adding silently, Shippo thought, '_Always acting like my mother. It's ok with me though. I feel as if she is my Okasan. I just don't think I will ever tell her that.'_

Just as Kagome was about to say her plans for this sudden change, Inuyasha cut her off.

"Well then, this is all settled. I think that we should just stay here for the night and when daybreak comes, go on to our ways. I think a month should be a good amount of time. Ok in a fortnight, we meet at Kaede's village to continue." Kagome looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes. '_What the hell! Everyone else gets to say what they have planned, yet I don't? Does Inuyasha honestly think that whatever I have to say about what I want to do is not important? He better not still think that I am only good for collecting shards! I mean when I heard about this I wanted to train too. Sheesh, maybe even talk Kouga into joining us. What an asshole!'_

"Inuyasha, can I speak to you? In private please." She asked the last part as more of a command, rather than a question. As the two walked away from everyone, Inuyasha just followed Kagome's lead. He knew she would be mad at him for not letting her speak.

'_Ohhhh, here we go. She is going to yell at me for not caring about what she wants to do. Probably get my face smashed to the ground… mmm three times I am guessing. Then I will be able to say what I intended for her. I know of a Miko that could train her with her powers and I think I should be the one to train her for her fighting. I mean she know how to use a bow pretty damn well but she needs something else to fight with, arrows only work far away and she runs out of them too much.'_

They walked for about five minutes in silence. Little did they know that the trio was following them down wind so Inuyasha couldn't smell them. They had to hear what was going on. They were betting how many times Kagome would 'Sit' Inuyasha. Sango said two, Miroku guessed four and Shippo just knew it would be three.

"WHY INUYASHA? Why do you act like anything I say is not important? I have ideas too, you Baka! I wanted to go to a shrine and train my miko powers. Maybe ask Sango to train me to be a better fighter. Or maybe I want to go to Kouga and his pack to see if they would travel with us to fight Naraku!"

"Before you decided to give me a face plant, listen to me. I know a strong priestess that I already sent Myoga to notify her that we want her as a sensei. As for your fighting skill I thought maybe we could train together. I didn't want you to tell the others because I already knew what we were going to do. Not to mention you said earlier that you feel like you're the weakest one. So to make it better for you I decided for us to take a month off so you can train. I suggested this to make sure that you don't feel guilty for delaying us. Think about it Kagome, even though this may take longer for us to find Naraku, we won't lose to him the next time we face off."

"Oh, Inuyasha! I had no idea! Here I am thinking you're a self-centered idiot that takes me for granted. I am sorry."

Sango, Miroku and Shippo ran back to their camp before Inuyasha and Kagome got back. Sango ran to Kirara and was playing with her. Shippo was practicing his transformations. Miroku simply sat at a base of a tree looking at his wind tunnel. That was the scene that Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to. They had no idea that the three heard everything and were smiling inside. Funny thing was everyone lost the bet for how many times Kagome would sit Inuyasha.

**Author's Note: Well what do you think so far? Please Review… more to come soon. Love yall ;D**


	2. Going their seperate ways

By: MamiLuckey

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sole copyright belongs to Viz and Rumiko Takashi. I just enjoy the work they done and simply wanted to put my twist out there.

Rating: M for contents referring to violence and sexuality

Pairing: Kagome/Sesshoumaru; Inuyasha/Manamiko; Sango/Miroku & Shippo/Rin

Authors notes: This is my first Fanfic so please bear with me…

I spent many hours trying to get research so I can do INUYASHA justice. I wanted to make sure that what the character would say, the scenery, food, customs and ceremonies would all be correct.

Ryu= dragon

Kami(s)= spirit(s)

Onsen= hot spring

Miso= Japanese soup

Koishii= beloved

Kami Suma= God(s)

Tatakai= battle

Yokai Taijiya Village= Demon Slayer Village

Chapter 2: Going their separate ways

The night was uneventful. The pack ate the rest of Kagome's ninja food with some rice and fish. Everyone wanted to stay awake to say their goodbyes. Everyone except Inuyasha fell asleep before the moon reached its highest point in the sky. The group woke up at sun rise to start parting ways.

"Shippo, why don't you travel with us; until we reach the Youkai-Kitsune Academy? It is on our way really" Kagome kindly asks the young Shippo.

"Okay, sounds good to me."

Sango and Miroku traveled east on top of Kirara while Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo traveled north. Both parties yelled their goodbyes and see you laters, trying to get to their destinations as soon as they can.

"So, Inuyasha, who is this Priestess that you are taking me to go see?"

"Her name is Manamiko. She is a very strong Miko but is also a Hanyo as well. She is part Ryu. Yea I know, I didn't believe a demon could also be a Priestess. She is very strong and well she is very kind." Inuyasha says bleakly. He couldn't help but think about Manamiko '_It has been roughly 52 years since I last came across her. She saved my life healing me countless times when she roamed my brother's court. She treated me as neither a human nor a demon but as a living being needing guidance and love. I do not know a single being that doesn't respect her, even being Hanyo, for her power and her kindness. Demons fear her and humans love her, all give her what she needs. I am sorry for asking you for your help Manamiko, but I need you.' _He thinks longingly.

"Wow she must look like an ugly snake in a miko's outfit." Shippo says mocking childish voice. He burst out in laughter that shook his entire body.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the pup with stern eyes that made him stop laughing in an instant. It was a little after night fall when they reach the point where they needed to drop off Shippo. Kagome gave him some chips and chocolate before they went their separate ways. Shippo ran into Kagome's arms and told her he loved her and good bye. Shippo simply waved to Inuyasha before running up the stairs to his training with his food in his arms.

Inuyasha and Kagome traveled some more. It wasn't until Kagome was falling asleep on his back that they made camp. As Kagome unpacked her bag looking for her sleeping bag, change of clothes, towel and hygiene products, Inuyasha made a fire and went into the forest to grab some meat. When Inuyasha came back to camp, with several fish over his shoulder, Kagome was wrapped in a towel carrying her bathing supplies and pajamas. When she saw him she turned red turned around and ran off.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Oh Kami he saw me! Gaaa! Wait I still have a towel wrapped around me and he couldn't have seen anything so why am I freaking out? Ohh yea maybe because you are in love him! He has the cutest puppy eyes I have ever seen and he does have a great big heart, too bad no one else seems to know that._ After yelling at herself for her reactions, Kagome slipped into the Onsen and lets herself relax.

Inuyasha just shook his head and started the food, so when Kagome got out they can eat together.

*Sango and Miroku*

Sango and Miroku finally reached the village as the stars filled the gloomy night, making it feel more welcoming to those who want to gaze at the sky. They started a fire in one of the more decent huts that remained in the destroyed village. As they went to collect ingredients for their meal, they would casually graze hands. Sango would blush and turn her head while Miroku would just smile to himself.

After the miso was cooked and eaten, the couple didn't worry about the future or the past. They merely sat together with Miroku right arm around Sango's shoulders, Sango laid her head on his right shoulder while her left arm held him around the waist. They wanted to live in the here and now, forget the troubles and stress and enjoy the peacefulness that is surrounding them.

"Sango my dear, this feels right in every way you can imagine. It's a beautiful night, our bellies are filled and I have the most beautiful woman holding me. Thank you for a perfect night." He whispered

"Listen monk. This does feels right, but please don't push this. Your fancy words will not open my legs for you. You know how I feel about you. You say many pretty words to me, but honestly you say that to any attractive woman who crosses your path. So how am I to believe you? Just do nothing more and don't speak another word. Let us just stay like this for a while."

They did, they just sat there looking up at the stars just staying in the here and now. Sango drifted into a trusting slumber. Miroku picked her up and carried his demon slayer into the hut. When he laid her down and covered her, he placed a pure kiss on her forehead.

'_Ahhh Sango. I know that I have not given you a reason to see that I am not that same boy any longer. You caused me to grow up into a man. As a man I have fallen in love with you. One day my Koishii, you will see that I only have eyes for you and my hands are here only to give you pleasure. I cannot wait till I get to touch your naked body. To play with your womanhood will bring both of us great pleasure. I want to taste you, to have your juices fill all my senses. I want to lick you up till you can no longer produce that delicious nectar, only to cause another wave to hit. That is when I will enter you with my strong, hard and willing staff. Ohhh my, Sango, your body will bring us to ecstasy. Just you wait. You will not have to worry about me and my OLD lecherous ways ever again.'_ Miroku thinks to himself with a glint in his eyes.

Miroku went to the nearest wall closest to Sango. There he sat watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful to him when all of a sudden she let out a snore. Miroku couldn't help but smile and that was when he realized that he had unmistakably and utterly fell in love with the strong, beautiful, sensitive, caring, over bearing and independent woman that lay before him. He didn't just want her body like he did other woman, no, he wanted her mind, spirit, body and soul. He wanted nothing but her in his life from that moment on with no second guessing himself and his feelings for her. He slowly floated into his sleep thinking of Sango.

That night they both dreamed of each other and their future together. They both dreamt of 4-6 children, them rebuilding the once great fortress village with Kohaku playing with Kirara. As they slept, they had smile on their faces.

When they woke up in the morning they started to get ready for the day. Sango replaced the flowers of her fallen villagers. A small tear ran down her cheek. _I am sorry! I have let everyone down. How could I be the only survivor of this village? We are a strong people, trained in the art of combat. We slay both weak and strong Youkais. Yet we, the Yokai Taijiya Villagewere defected because of Naraku. I promise I will avenge all of you. All of you will be able to rest in peace in the afterlife. Protect me and lend me your strength and wisdom. Naraku will die._

"Sango, we have little time to get our training done and the other tasks we want to accomplish in a months' time. I suggest today I go to the mountains to seek out the monk who could give me potions to protect my windtunnel from more poisons. If you approve, may I take Kirara with me and I should be back within a week. During that week why don't you train yourself. When we met up again, we can leave to find Kohaku for the next two weeks then make our way back to Lady Kaede's house. How does that sound to you?" Miroku says to his companion.

"It is as if you read my mind. Because that was what I was going to suggest to you." '_Maybe we are meant to be together. He knows my thoughts as if they are his own. And my dream from last night, it felt as if it was real and could actually happen. There are many layers to this man. I am glad to have him in my life.' _

The two ate lunch, Miroku and Kirara had left to seek out the monk. After they left Sango trained. She trained everyday for seven days till her entire hurt then pushed herself more. She was determined to be stronger, faster and have more endurance. She knew that if she pushed her body further now she would have a higher pain tolerance.

Miroku was in the monk's shrine before the sun set in the horizon. They had dinner together and went to sleep. It took three days to prepare the potion for Miroku. The next three days consisted of meditation and purifying Miroku's body for the medication. On the last day of mediation and purification Miroku took the potion. When it was time to take the potion, Miroku had to drink it in the hot spring.

In the onsen Miroku took the potion. It had burn his mouth, throat, esophagus and stomach. Miroku knew he couldn't scream or show any pain during the process. _DEAR KAMI SUMAS! I WANT TO DIE! THIS IS TOO MUCH TO BEAR!. HOW IN THE NAME OF THE HEAVENS COULD I SURVIVE THIS TORMENT? PLEASE TAKE THIS PAIN FROM ME. _After a few moments the burning started to cease._ I can handle this. I have to finish what I have started. Naraku will try to stop me from using my windtunnel by his maasma. This is needed for our victory. He will die and we and our group will defect him. In order to do that, I have to be ready to do what I can to aid everyone._ That was his final thought before he passed out.

The next day after the sun raise the two monks ate breakfast. Miroku expressed his gratitude and said farewell. Kirara and him set out to meet up with Sango. They arrive at the Yokai Taijiya Village before Sango had dinner ready. Sango and Miroku ate together in silence. After dinner they went out for a stroll under the empty sky.

Miroku looks at Sango with worried eyes and tenderly ask "How did your training go? You look tired from your training."

He gazes at the Yuki Slayer again with lustful eyes and thinks to himself '_Although she looks tired she is still the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on. Her body is more define and tone. Damn she is sexy. Those breast of hers look like they are yearning for me to lick and suckle. I want to taste those nipples. To tease and rub them between my fingers and lightly bite them, I would do many things to those beautiful covered orbs of hers. We better beat Naraku soon so I can make her mine in every way, starting with me between her legs spilling my seed in her womb'. _

Sango notices how he looks at her and the anger gets to her, '_I hate how he looks at me. He looks that way whenever he has perverted thoughts of women. I just feel like he can't look at me in a special way. Not the same way he looks at other women.'_

"I trained everyday Monk. When I wasn't training I was trying to rebuild a little bit of the village that I can. How did you fair? What did Kirara do when you were in the mountains? I want to leave to find my brother starting tomorrow."

"I see two huts have been repaired. Well the poisons and maasma will not affect me any longer. I am glad the monk made the antidote. The antidote does not allow me to feel the effects of the poisons but also not let the poisons in my body effect me. For that I am grateful. As for Kirara, the mountains were more of a vacation for her. She stayed in her kitten form and enjoyed not having to fight or travel, it was good for her. No we are not going to look for your brother tomorrow, don't look at me like that Sango, you need one day to relax. We look for your brother the day after tomorrow, I promise you Sango."

The rest of the day was uneventful and when they woke up the next day they talked of simple things. Mostly Miroku made Sango take it easy all day, he even made her take a nap after they ate lunch. Sango would talk to the graves and Miroku was spending time in Midoriko's cave. The day was uneventful and somewhat boring. Both were grateful for such a day. They went to bed shortly after sunset.

The next day they woke up after the sun already cleared the horizon. The couple climbed on Kirara and soar though the air. They traveled village to village. Sango would ask if anyone seen or heard about her brother. Miroku was coning his way to feed himself and Sango as well as securing a place for them to sleep. They traveled for a week and a half looking for Kohaku with no avail. The couple had arrived at Lady Kaede's hut a day before they were suppose to meet up with Lady Kagome and the others.

*Shippo*

_Inuyasha your such a BAKA! I guess you have a thing for mikos. I mean first Kikyo, than Kagome and now I hear about this Manamiko. Poor Okaasan, she has done nothing but love all of us. She takes care of us. Okaasan helped you realize that you don't need to be alone anymore, that there is people who would help you. She loves you and what do you do? You run off to the dead miko who steal souls to survive! Okaasan has the biggest heart, she gives everything that she can then more, she is alive. I can smell her powers, Inuyasha, she is stronger than Kikyo and she is not even trained yet. This new miko, you better not run off with her because she is not only a priestess but a dragon Hanyo. She must have power to rival the Kami sumas. I swear Inuyasha if you hurt Okaasan again I will never forgive you._

Shippo tried to concentrate on his magical and demonic powers. He realized he didn't have it in him to train that night. So he walked away from the training/classroom area and went where the youngsters who lived there slept. He was angry and lonely. Shippo hated sleeping away from Kagome and never slept well without her. _Stupid Inu…yasha... _With that as his final thought, Shippo fell asleep.

When Shippo woke up in the morning, he cleaned himself up to ready for the day. After cleaning, he transformed into an eagle to fly to the dining hall for breakfast. Once again, the young Kitsune was hungry and needed to nourish his growing body.

Throughout the day, Shippo played with the other demon children. Glad to be with others who where his age and understood what it meant to be a fox demon. They all decided to play during the day with no powers (seeing that the lessons and grading was solely a night routine) and then only at night give it their all. Shippo was determined to reach high in the ranks as quick as he could, he wanted and needed to be the best.

The few hours between lunch and dinner Shippo would use that time to sleep. His dreams would never be the same as the time before. One thing was becoming clear. A common factor in his dreams was a beautiful young human girl, who was in an orange and white kimono, she always waved him to her and when he would reach her. Sometimes they would be older, together and seeing nothing but love in each other's eyes.

When he would wake from his afternoon nap, Shippo would get dressed and head towards the dining area for supper. After he ate his meal, he would then stretch and run to the classroom/ training area.

In the training/classroom Shippo would dedicate himself to be the best in his age group. After a few days he reached that goal. His next step would be the best in school. Two weeks had pass before had accomplished his goal. Feeling proud of himself, Shippo knew he still needed more training before he was ready to get back to the others. He knew he had to challenge his sensei to a tatakai.

"Sensei Masao, please I challenge you to a tatakai! I have advance faster than any pupil you have ever had, you yourself has complimented me in my quick advancement. I know I have surprise everyone, including you Sensei. I am the first youkai-kitsune my age to be top in the school; I had done that in a matter on two and a half weeks. Master I really need to be ready to go into battle with a very powerful demon named Naraku. Sensei Masao, would you accept my challenge to a tatakai?" Shippo says with complete and utter determination in his voice.

The older Kitsune looks at Shippo with high regard. Sensei Masao shakes his head and says "No my young pupil. We will not engage in a tatakai. I, however, will train you. I know, young Shippo, you are here only for another week and a half before you leave us again. In this week you will push your body like never before. Your powers will be stronger than you could have accomplished on your own. Will you accept this offer?"

The younger Kitsune looks hurt at first, but then he stops to think about all the possibilities and then exclaims "Yes Sensei! When can we start the training?"

"Tomorrow. Rest now and we start from sunrise, stop training only after the sunsets and no meals until training is done."

Shippo and Sensei Masao trained as planned. The first few days were the hardest on the young Kitsune demon. His sensei was trying to break Shippo's determined spirit, he never succeeded. The training was hard and rigorous, but by the time it was the end of Shippo's training, he had defeated Sensei Masao several times.

"Well done my young pupil! I am very proud of you and I know you will be a great aid to your friends against the malevolent Naraku! Live long and fight strong Shippo!"

Shippo was pleased with himself with all his accomplishments, especially in the time that he has done it in. He just spent his days playing with the others, napping and training by himself. He was waiting to be with his friends again.

Author's note: I decided to not return to Inuyasha and Kagome's experience in this chapter. I want to devote an entire chapter to those two with an introduction to my Manamiko. Ohh I can't wait to bring her to life! Please review and let me know how you think. Thanks everyone! Love yall ;D


	3. The training of a mikowarrior

**By: MamiLuckey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sole copyright belongs to Viz and Rumiko Takashi. I just enjoy the work they done and simply wanted to put my twist out there.**

**Rating: M for contents referring to violence and sexuality **

**Pairing: Kagome/Sesshoumaru; Inuyasha/Manamiko; Sango/Miroku & Shippo/Rin**

**Authors notes: This is my first Fanfic so please bear with me… **

**I spent many hours trying to get research so I can do INUYASHA justice. I wanted to make sure that what the character would say, the scenery, food, customs and ceremonies would all be correct.**

**As a reminder who Manamiko is, she is a half demoness and half miko. She stands 5'2'' with long wavy light pink hair that she wears in a half up do with jeweled combs, flowered head piece that has a crystallized white flower in the middle and ornamented chopsticks… she has piercing sea green eyes that have slits for pupils. Her skin is pearl white with barely noticeable glittering scales. She has a light gray tribal marking over her left eye and she has dragon wings coming from her back. Manamiko wears a green and gold kimono with a black obi. She carries a black and gold parasol (paper umbrella) with a hidden double edge sword in the staff. Her powers for a her demonic side: she breathes both fire and ice, her wings causes wind storms, when she growls it causes earthquakes, she is immortal and will always keep her youth. Her miko powers: Strong barriers that the red Tetsusaiga can't break that can protect her and an area of 100 meters, she throws purity orbs, she can transfer her miko powers to her sword to purify demons when she cuts the demons and she can heal both humans and demons (without killing the demons with her miko powers). Bad ass bitch right? Mana (love) mi (beautiful) ko (child) or Mana (love) miko (Priestess) so Manamiko is a beautiful love child or a Priestess of love (I thought I would explain why I choose that name)… She has a very open and loving heart that only Kagome's rival. She is a lot alike to Kagome, except she tries to acts like a bitch and a hard ass, kinda like a certain hanyo. Keep reading to find out how she comes into everyone's lives.**

**Minka= old Japanese houses (huts)**

**Shoin-zukuri= Japanese houses (the ones with the cute curved points at the end corners of the roof)**

**Sensu(s)= folding paper fans**

**Otouto= little brother**

**Konnichiwa= hello/ good afternoon/ greetings (also spelt konichiwa)**

**Sama= ****formal Mr., Ms., Mrs., Miss./ very highly respected**

**Katana= sword**

**Dojo= training area (literal meaning= place of the way)**

**Tessen= iron fan/ war fan/ fan designed for battle**

**Mitomo= beautiful friend or beautiful companion/ Manamiko's dog**

**Sempai= someone in the same social class but is your superior **

Chapter 3: The training of a Miko/Warrior

_Unlike the others, it took Inuyasha and Kagome a full day to reach the village where the Miko known as Manamiko resides. The village was a well to do one. Kagome figured it should be considered a higher class city rather than a village. A village consisted of many minkas, whereas this one had multiple shoin-zukuri and a huge palace in the heart of the city.

Every where the two went, there were humans walking around in expensive silk kimonos; the women had beautiful sensus and parasols, all of them had exquisite accessories. The city had cherry blossom trees everywhere, but it had many Japanese maple trees alongside the sidewalks. People where walking together having conversations and laughing, children laughing and playing; everyone looked happy and unafraid of any danger, including the threat of demons.

"Can you believe how at ease everyone is here? Look at them Inuyasha, they are unafraid and… happy."

Inuyasha doesn't even bother to look around. "Keh, what do you expect Kagome? Everyone running around like chickens with their heads cut off? No, the reason is Manamiko-sama. She is… well," he scratches the back of his neck, "very powerful. I mean not only is she a powerful miko among humans, but a feared Hanyo. Even my fearless half brother respects her, if that tells you anything."

"No way! Sesshoumaru hates anything and everything that is not demon. Manamiko has to be very powerful and hmm well cruel to have him respect her. Inuyasha are you sure she is the right one to train me?" she asks wearily.

*FLASHBACK*

"Manamiko-sama! Manamiko-sama" a young Inuyasha runs to the only person ever to show him kindness, besides his mother. Manamiko turns to the voice that calls out to her. She smiles and embraces the young hanyo as he tackles her, she holds her ground not even moving an inch.

He looks up at her -and gives her the biggest smile his tiny face will allow.

"What is it little one? A flower for me? Aww Inuyasha what a beautiful wood poppy. My my, this is a rare one, do you know why my Otouto?"

Inuyasha shook his head side to side. "No. Why is it rare Manamiko-sama?"

She looks down at the young one. '_He is going to be so handsome when he becomes of age and strong too; he could rival his brother in both looks and strength. So young, so innocent. I do hope he can keep his innocence and his big heart'. _"Because young one; this wood poppy is white. The glaucidium are usually a light pink to light purple flowers, the one you give me is white. Thank you for this gift."

*END FLASHBACK*

Inuyasha quickly brushes his memories aside to look at the girl who has captured his heart. "Of course she is stupid. Manamiko-sama will be the perfect miko to teach you anything and everything you need to know about your powers. She is far from being cruel. You got that?"

Inuyasha keeps walking and steals another look at Kagome. _'She is so beautiful. Her bright blue eyes capture anyone who comes across them. She is young and full of energy. Not to mention she is ALIVE! She is warm to the touch and her heart beats. She has a kind heart and air of innocence of her. I know I love Kikyo but Kagome is just so much more. She accepts me for who and what I am. I know she will never ask me to be something or someone that I am not. I am happy that she is in my life.'_

Kagome goes to a beautiful young maiden. "Ma'am, do you know where the Miko Manamiko lives?"

The young lady looks at the girl in strange clothes. "She resides in the palace." With that she walks away, not giving the outsiders another glance.

Kagome is astounded by the beauty of the vast palace. "Look at this place Inuyasha! It's so… so beautiful"

"Keh, it is nothing Kagome. This is her being modest."

As the couple enters the gates; Kagome reaches for Inuyasha's hand, seeking for reassurance. He doesn't pull away but actually gives her hand a light squeeze to comfort her.

A young miko greets them in the courtyard. "Manamiko-sama extends her welcome to all visitors. Please come in and wait till she finishes with her meditation, she will be with you shortly."

Inuyasha and Kagome walks into the palace and converse lightly in the waiting room. When the miko walks in, it is as if time stands still.

Kagome looks at her in astonishment. _'She is so stunning. I can feel her spirit, it is neither good or evil. More like a perfect combination, a true neutral. The perfect balance between Yin and Yang. She feels… I don't even know if this is right… timeless. Her wings have the edging of her skin but the inner skin is a light pink. I want to stoke her wings. By Kami she is beautiful and STRONG. Her body radiates her strength.'_

Inuyasha looks at her and gives her a boyish grin. "Well Manamiko, we met again. It has been a long time."

She looks at the hanyo. He reminds her of a young child that crept in her heart. The grin on his face tells her exactly who it is. "Well well, Otouto, you are right it has been a long time. I am glad that you were able to survive your brother's lands and 'protection'" Her hand reaches up to the crystallized white flower that is in the center of her floral headpiece.

She looks at the two and her gaze falls on their hands that are still intertwined. She notes their closeness. _'Now this is interesting. She is a miko, a very strong but untrained one; and here is Inuyasha. They are holding hands, they are not just comrades, but possible lovers? Hmm. At least I was right about something. He has become quite handsome and by the feel of him very strong.'_ She smiles to them and herself.

"What do I owe to this unexpected visit Inuyasha? Who is your lovely friend?"

"Konnichiwa Manamiko-sama. My name is Kagome. We are here to train. I have heard of your miko abilities and would be grateful to learn from you."

"I see, get out of my home! Leave now! DO NOT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT INUYASHA! I am about to tear this fool to shreds!" Manamiko unsheathes her katana from its hiding place in her parasol. She leaps towards Kagome with a deafening fierce war cry.

Inuyasha looks at the two and steps back, his arms cross in front of his chest and he takes a sit on the floor. Kagome has a look of complete horror on her face and turns away. She stumbles and runs as fast as she can from the being threatening her life.

"What have I done to upset you? I came to you looking for assistance. INUYASHA SAVE ME!" Kagome was bewildered and terrified. She did not know what to do or even what to think.

"He will do no such thing. You and your life belongs to me now child." Manamiko says with an evil smirk on her face. She blocks Kagome's only way out of the palace. "Do you have any idea how many foolish people come to me to teach them? What makes you think you are worthy? Worthy of my teachings; better yet, what makes you even worthy to keep your life?"

Kagome was afraid. The only other time she felt this kind of fear was when she was around Naraku. She didn't know what to do; she even forgot how to breathe.

_Do something girl. If you don't pass this test I will kill you. Do not let the petty human thought of begging make me kill you. Mikos are strong, confident and very proud. Stand up and fight me and I will make sure you get those powers of yours under control and strengthened. _

"I do not know what I done to make you want to kill me. We came here looking for guidance and now you want to kill me. What happened to you extend your welcome to all visitors like the young miko said?" _'Shit shit shit! Think of something Kagome! THINK! I don't want to fight her! She can easily kill me… Wait! That is what she wants. She wants me to stand up and challenge her. Why else would Inuyasha just sit there looking bored? He knows she will not kill me. He would never let anything happen to me. Not ever, not me, no way.' _

Kagome stands up straighter, reaching her full height. She has no idea what she is going to do but she knows that she cannot run away. "I will not have you threaten my life. You have no idea who you are messing with and how you pissed me off."

Manamiko smiles, '_good girl'_ she thinks to herself. "So I take it you are going to defend yourself?"

"I am going to more than defend myself." Is all that Kagome says in a flat voice.

Manamiko throws a sword on the ground in front of Kagome. _'Where did she get that sword? Wait she gave me a sword! A sword! How the hell do I use this?'_

Kagome picks up the katana and flings herself at Manamiko. The Ryu miko deflects the feeble attempt and trips Kagome. They fight in silence. The next strike was not as hasty as Kagome's first. Soon they started to clash swords and Kagome built up a sweat.

Manamiko soon got bored of playing with Kagome. Again she made Kagome lose her balance and pointed her katana at Kagome's throat. "Well done child. Get up we start your training now."

The two mikos walked into the dojo to start their training. Kagome is stunned by the amount of beautiful weapons that decorate the walls. "Choose one that speaks to you. These are all spiritual weapons, purified and seeking a wielder." The Ryu Miko comments as she sees Kagome's curious eyes.

Kagome walks alongside the weapon filled walls, her fingers lightly grazing the polished weapons. From staffs and spears, to katana and tai chi, nunchaks and sickles to Kusarigamas (Kohaku's weapon); Kagome keeps walking. When Kagome's fingers reach a pair of Sai dagger, she stops. She didn't necessary feel them pulsate, like the pulsing that the Tessaiga gives Inuyasha, Kagome senses the Sai dagger hum to her.

The handle of the Sai dagger was black and gold and the metal was highly polished strong metal. When Kagome picked it the daggers, she knew then that was the weapon she wanted to use in close combat. Besides, most demons, and humans for that matter, fought with swords. The Sai daggers were design to counter swords. '_These are so pretty! Like a long fork for a weapon… Note to self: don't eat with these like you are an uncivilized. Ok may they look like a trident, that instead of a rod making it longer, it has a handle to protect me in close combat. Yea I think these are what I want to learn.'_

Manamiko looked as the girl picked up the Sai daggers. '_Interesting. I would have thought her to pick up one of the tessen. This young miko is more than meets the eye.'_ Manamiko walked towards Kagome and gave her a reassuring nod.

Inuyasha was getting bored. He decided to terrorize Manamiko's pet, a sable and white Japanese Chin. _'Keh. You better be grateful Kagome, and learn from her.'_ Inuyasha looks at Kagome and Manamiko, while absently playing with the tiny dog. _'Wow. Those two together, they are beautiful. Not only are they both beautiful, but so strong… Hmm... I remember having a crush on Manamiko as a child, she hasn't changed one bit. I thought Kagome had the biggest heart, I mean she was the first HUMAN to accept me for being a hanyo. That in itself is tremendous but really Manamiko was the first BEING to accept me and show me kindness outside of Mother. I am happy that I am able to see her again.'_

Manamiko couldn't help but be surprise by Kagome's ease and grace with the Sai daggers. Kagome was able to best some of the mikos, with Manamiko coaching from outside the fights, by the end of the day.

"Good job child. Kagome, you have much potential, tomorrow we will start training on your miko gifts. Your miko gifts are one with your being; your mind, spirit and energy. Be warned child, you will be exhausted in every aspect. You are not only training your body to be able to endure battle, you are still a miko. As a miko, it is your responsibility, to not only yourself but to all who you come in contact, to have strength in your abilities and have them under control. This will not be easy but it will be done by the time you leave my residence."

Kagome gave her sensei a respective bow. "Very well, go now and regain your strength. Everyday will be harder than the last." Manamiko turns form her and notices that Inuyasha stops playing with her dog 'Mitomo' to follow Kagome. "Inuyasha, a word please."

"What is it Manamiko-sama?"

"Drop the formalities Otouto, I see you as a little brother. We are one of the same, so to speak, we are both hanyos at the least. That aside, this girl, explain her to me. What is your relationship? She bares no mark, so I don't have to worry about you mating the child."

"I do not think of you as an older sister, Manamiko. If you don't want me to call you Manamiko–sama; than stop referring to me as little brother." Inuyasha said hotly. "As for my relationship to Kagome," his eyes softening, "she travels with me and is my most trusted friend. Kagome does not have my mark because she is not my mate. I don't know why any of this matters to you. She is a friend and will always be a friend."

"Fine, Ot- Inuyasha. I am curious is all." Her heart releases a little bit of tension. _'Why am I relieved hearing she is just his friend? Interesting.'_

The days were filled with mind breaking and body wrenching training for Kagome. She couldn't even think after her miko training. Kagome was severely weaken when she finished her physical training. Every evening, once her training was complete for the day, Kagome would eat a small simple meal and retire to resume her training. She barely spoke and made simple yes/no answers, too exhausted to do much more than eat and sleep.

After a week of training Kagome, Manamiko notice this. '_Maybe I am pushing this child too hard? I would take it easy on her if we had more time. So sad that I have to do years of training in a matter of weeks. I hope that I will not break her; it would be a shame to have all that power go to waste. On the other hand, with her weaken like this, I can talk to Inuyasha and not upset his dear 'friend'._

Inuyasha would busy himself doing nothing. He sat in the dojo watching the girls who pike his interest. He would take short naps (he refuses to call them as Kagome does, cat naps, really he is a inu-hanyo meaning dog half demon). If he wasn't doing either of those, he found himself playing with the Mitomo or eating all of the food in the food storage. '_Damn it Kagome! I am bored! Hurry and learn as much as you can from Manamiko! There is nothing to do for me here. I want to go back to hunting Naraku. Maybe this was a bad idea to take this much time away. Keh!'_

After teaching Kagome for another day, Manamiko wanted to relax. She wasn't tired or frustrated or even over worked. She simply wanted to relax her body and mind. '_Maybe that child is draining me? No, I have to be getting old. I am only 7,000 years this century; I have at least another 13,000 of youth. No I am still in my prime time. No matter; one long soak in the onsen and I will feel better.'_

Manamiko went to her private hot spring to relax. She floated around for a little bit. She loved simply taking in nature; listening to the wind whispering to the leaves, the insects playing their melodies and the birds singing their tales. Manamiko closed her eyes to listen to the beautiful music. She enjoyed how her bathing robe floated around her wet body. Everything about the moment was utterly serene to the miko-hanyo. To preserve this time, Manamiko placed a barrier around the interior of the onsen and blocked her scent. '_No need to disrupt this orchestra'_

"I am such an idiot! I rush off to make sure she trains to the point when SHE is happy. Never mind the fact, that more than half the time Kagome is the reason why we win the battles. She has no idea how much power she already has and has control of. I mean I understand wanting to be stronger. But DAMN IT! She could train after we kill Naraku." There was a long pause, Manamiko couldn't help but listen to the bored turned frustrated Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha was nearing the onsen, he felt the need to voice everything out. No one was around from what he smelt, heard or saw. "I hate everything. I loved once and I still love. Kikyo why did you leave me? Why did you not trust me? We could have been good for one another if you would have trusted me. You had so much pain and hate in your heart as you died, you didn't let it go when you were resurrected. You fought everyone except villagers. Even when you started to let someone in again, you still couldn't move on. I tried and I think that I have moved on. I did actually. Kagome open something inside me, that not even you could Kikyo. She is trusting and kind. She has the biggest heart I have ever known; she accepts things and people for who and what they are. I remember when I use to look at Kagome, how she reminded me so much of you. I don't see you in her any longer Kikyo, I see her and only her. You have no idea how many times I get lost in her blue eyes. I know I love Kagome; I am just not too sure if I am in love with her. I don't know if I ever truly was in love with you either Kikyo. All I know is that the two of you mean so much to me. I love you both and I wanted you both. I was and still am willing to protect both of you with my life. I just don't understand. If I am in love, wouldn't I know for certain? That is not something that should even be in question?" Inuyasha sat down on a branch in the tree closest to the hot spring. He sat there gazing in the stars. He even allowed a single tear to drop, since he was all alone anyway.

Manamiko was astounded. She was confused about this private confession that Inuyasha gave to the Kami Sumas. Then she was worried about pruning. Inuyasha was so close to her, if she tried to leave he would know she was there the entire time. If he knew she was there the entire time Inuyasha would… well she wasn't so sure what he would do.

Manamiko cleared her throat. "Inuyasha. Come down here and talk to an old friend."

Almost falling off the branch from being taking surprise, Inuyasha was pissed. "What the hell you doing? And what the fuck is your problem?" He continued cussing and ranting.

"Shut up pup! Get down here and talk to me, you know I have had a long life and I can give you some of my wisdom. Don't worry, unlike how things are, I still bathe with a robe so I am decent. So get your ass down here now!"

"Keh" was all he said and gracefully landed on the ground. He decided to sit on one of the rocks surrounding the onsen. "Why did you hid yourself?"

"I hid myself when I was alone. I didn't want to upset nature when it was playing for me to enjoy. So I placed a barrier around the onsen so I can move and I concealed my sent so the living nature wouldn't be offended from me relaxing to its music. Foolish Inuyasha, I am not one to spy and pry into someone's personal life that they are not willing to share with me."

"What? You feel sorry for me know? Or are you upset cause I had told you earlier Kagome is just a friend? Now you heard me say all that girly shit to myself, and you want to try and help me?"

"Oh stop trying to be defensive. You are always trying to be hard and angry to cover your true feelings. Don't forget Inuyasha. Who was watching over you when you were in Sesshoumaru's lands and under his 'protection'? Me. Who would check up on you throughout the years to make sure you were fairing well? Up until the last 52 years, I was there for you. So do not give me bullshit. Because I know you. I know you better than anyone else. For the fact that I have known you form a child turned to an adolescent and to a young man. I am the one person in this world who would listen to you and understand. Yes, this Kagome is a rare child. She accepts you for being a hanyo, she is caring and very loving. She supports you. But Inuyasha, does she understand you, your emotions and your thinking process? Having knowledge of those things does not mean she understands. I understand because I have felt the same thing as you." She gets up out of the onsen and heads to her chambers.

"I do hope you clear your head and begin to see what it truly is that you want. You will be surprise on what you will find that you want. If you're lucky whatever you want will accept the gift your offering."

She left Inuyasha to think about her last words. She laid on her futon to go to sleep. '_Ahhh Inuyasha. I do hope you will be happy. That is all I ever wanted for you ever since you where a child. You deserve to … be… hap-py.'_

The normal schedule picked up. Kagome training, Manamiko teaching and Inuyasha unsure how to keep himself entertained. When it was a few days before the two had to go back to Kaede's village, Manamiko had something to say. "Child you are not ready. You are learning at a remarkable rate. You learned in days that others spend months on, in a matter of weeks you bested mikos who were under me for a few years. Still it is not enough. I believe you are a rare miko. Your power, if controlled and developed, would be one of the strongest in the land. I want to continue our training."

"NOW LISTEN HERE MANAMIKO! Kagome and I need to get back to hunting down Naraku and the jewels. We cannot and will not stay here just so Kagome will be your heir. No we are leaving; we are going to pick up Shippo and met Miroku and Sango in the village."

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! SIT BOY!" Kagome put so much force in her commands, that there was a huge crater where Inuyasha was once standing. Neither mikos could see Inuyasha in the middle of the crater. Kagome waited till she heard a moan from the hole before screaming, "You do not think! Stop acting like you know how everything is and how I feel. This is my training not yours. So butt out."

"Listen Kagome, I was not saying that you needed to stay here. I agree you and your pack need to reform and continue in your search. You still need training though. I was going to ask, how would you feel if I traveled with you till your training is complete? That way, you train as you should but you continue on with your quest."

"Inuyasha, you really are a baka. You heard Manamiko-sama? She is going to travel with us to continue my training. Besides you decided we needed more people to travel with us. Remember that was your idea!"

'_I am a fucking idiot! I had to suggest we take time to train. Then say we need more people. Damn it, even when the group likes what I have decided, it still bites me in the ass. Great!' _Still not able to fully get up, Inuyasha just laid there waiting till The Beads of Subjugation's power wore off.

The three were off to pick up Shippo the next morning. Kagome on Inuyasha's back while he ran; Manamiko, using her ryu wings, would fly and soar over head. Sometimes the three would walk together, but Kagome wanted to pick up Shippo as soon as possible.

'_Everything is working better than I could hope'_ she thought with a smile on her lips.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I would appreciate it if you would review. If I made a mistake in this or previous chapters, let me know so I can get them fix. I am also open to suggestions; I already know where I want the story to go and end, but like a great cake the baker knows how it will look like but the eater knows what flavor(s) they want… BE MY EATER LOL! And a special thanks to knifethrower. I think it's funny how a simple comment got me to get out of my 2 day writing block. For others that are enjoying please review… Ohh and one more thing, I will try to get a new chapter done at least once a week**


	4. A heart does beat

**By: MamiLuckey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sole copyright belongs to Viz and Rumiko Takashi. I just enjoy the work they done and simply wanted to put my twist out there.**

**Rating: M for contents referring to violence and sexuality **

**Pairing: Kagome/Sesshoumaru; Inuyasha/Manamiko; Sango/Miroku & Shippo/Rin**

**Authors notes: This is my first Fanfic so please bear with me… **

**Ok so you're probably wondering 'where is Sesshoumaru'. No worries, I felt I needed to start off as I did. I know this is not getting to the best parts. Things will start picking up here really fast I promise. Because I want to touch a little bit of everyone, because I love all the characters for one reason or another so I want to respect them… ok I'm done talking about this nonsense. Let us get back to the story:**

**Chapter 4: A heart does beat**

"Mi lord! As your most loyal servant, I must implore you to please at least consider a meeting with the Inu-Generals."

Sesshoumaru continues walking, not changing his pace or even turning to face the green imp. He tosses a rock over his shoulder, hitting the imp on the head. Jaken falls to the ground unconscious.

"Jaken-sama! Lord Jaken! Rin wants to help! Rin helps you!" The young girl runs to the imp. She tries to pick him up but ultimately fails. Rin sighs in frustration in the failed attempt to lifting the small demon. "Ah-Un, could you please help Rin take care of Jaken-sama?"

The two headed dragon picks up the imp-yokai and tosses him on his saddle.

Sesshoumaru hears all this but does not allow anything to show in his face. He neither smiles or chuckles, he does not even get annoyed, he appears impartial to the entire scene. Knowing that emotions is a weakness, Sesshoumaru hates anything that is weak.

'_Why is it that I tolerate them to accompany me?__** '**_

'_**Need our protection.' **_

'_They should not concern us. Their lives have no meaning to us. So what is the point in allowing them to live?'_

'_**Human our pup. Imp loyal. We hate weak. We honor loyalty. Human will be stronger.'**_

'_Go away. You have no need to answer my thoughts. You are primal and barbaric, where as I am refine and regal. You have no place here in this Sesshoumaru's thoughts. Your only purpose is to assist this Sesshoumaru in battle, where you are of any use.'_

'_**I you. You me. We same. Never part always together. I feel. You no feel.' **_

'_Go now. I will deal with you later.'_

Sesshoumaru's beast went to its dark corner in his mind. "Rin, don't bother with Jaken. He will be fine."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin happy! Happy Rin! Rin so happy! Sesshoumaru-sama strong and kind!" the girl continued to sing her little song till Sesshoumaru turned to her and calmly to her to be silent.

"Hai"

Jaken woke on Ah-un and jumped off the dragon. He continued to follow Lord Sesshoumaru with no other word or suggestion.

Sesshoumaru continued his hunt for Naraku. Although the others sought out the evil hanyo for vengeance, Sesshoumaru is seeking him for taking what was his and for having no honor.

The small pack was traveling when Sesshoumaru caught a faded sent.

'_**Female here. We like female. Want female. Female smell good.'**_

'_Did I not tell you to go away?'_

'_**WE WANT FEMALE!'**_

Sesshoumaru and his group started to follow the scent of honey and vanilla.

By the time the sun was setting on the horizon, the group was in a forest and near some springs.

"Jaken, you are responsible for Rin. Anything happens, this Sesshoumaru will kill you." Sesshoumaru said flatly. Before Jaken could respond, Sesshoumaru was gone deeper in the woods.

Sesshoumaru followed his nose. He knew the one he sought out was alone. His bastard of a half brother was further away with a strong… he couldn't figure out what the being was, maybe he will find out soon.

He was in the trees watching her. She fascinated him for some odd reason; there was something about her that pikes his curiosity. She smelt sweet and comforting, but there was something about her smell. She did not smell like she belongs here. Even her attire was questionable. No decent female, human or yokai, would display as much skin as this girl did. Her speech, there was no region in Japan or even on the continent that had that dialect. Everything about this human was interesting and is amusing to him.

Sesshoumaru watched the miko bathed.

'_For a human, I suppose she is somewhat handsome.'_

'_**Beautiful. We want female!'**_

'_Silence beast! She may look decent for a HUMAN, but this Sesshoumaru would never lower 'himself to fancy a mere human. _

'_**We will have female. Female belongs to us.' **_

'_Go away I don't want to disrupt her.'_

When Kagome got out of the spring, she didn't know that she was being watched. She did not use her training, trusting Inuyasha to detect anything out of place. She was exhausted from her training and wanted a break from all of it.

'_Ahhh, I needed that. All that training did a number on me. I know that I might get yelled at for not keeping my sensing awareness up, but it's still not second nature. Besides, it drains me right now.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she wrapped a towel around her wet naked body.

After drying her body off, she took the same towel that covered her and wrapped it around her hair in a turban. With the towel on her head, Kagome let the cool air kiss and whisper her body. After she dried off, she put on a pair of clean clothes and just sat on the rocks. She enjoyed the beauty that this time offered.

Sesshoumaru waited for the miko to dress herself before he would speak to her. Once she was decent he waited a few moments before he descended behind her.

"Human, who is traveling with you?"

Kagome was startled and whirled around to face whoever it was that address her as 'human'.

"OH, Sesshoumaru-sama. What is it to you who travel with us?"

"Again human, I want to know who it is that is traveling with you. I will not ask again."

"I will not tell you until you tell me why it is important to you."

"This Sesshoumaru is curious. Besides who travels with the hanyo is of this Sesshoumaru's concern. This Sesshoumaru needs to know how many I would face, when this Sesshoumaru attacks the half breed for the Tetsusaiga."

"I see. You know what Lord Sesshoumaru, I don't think you really want the sword for the power of it. I think you want it because your father gave it to Inuyasha and not you."

'_Insolent human! How dare you speak to me this way.'_

'_**Female right. Female knows us. Female likes us?'**_

'_Shut up beast! I will not tolerate you thinking of her like that!'_

'_**I you. You me. We think of her together.'**_

_Grrr._

"Human, you did not answer this Sesshoumaru's question." Was all he said to Kagome.

"I do not exactly know how to explain her, to tell you the truth. She is my sensai for my training in my miko powers. Although I do not believe you would really attack us. Like I said, I don't think you really want the sword. So why do you cross our paths time to time?"

With those last words, Sesshoumaru rushed Kagome to a nearby tree. He had her pinned by her shoulders. "You do not know what this Sesshoumaru would do to you miko."

Visions of her naked came to his mind. His thoughts of her naked under his body made his groin stiffen. Human or not, he found himself under the miko's spell of seduction.

'_She must have some powers to do this to me. She is a human! I am not aroused because of a mere filthy human!'_

'_**Not filthy human! Smells good! We want her! Want to taste! Taste female!'**_

'_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I will never taste that human. She will never be mine! Go away! Beast, you have been annoying me far too much lately!'_

'_**We want female!'**_With that last comment Sesshoumaru's beast curled in the back of his mind, watching and waiting. He beast though, primitive, had an knowing smile in the dark corners of Sesshoumaru's mind.

"Although you act cold and hard, Sesshoumaru-sama, I know that is not you."

Sesshoumaru still had Kagome pinned to the tree. He grabs her wrist and holds them over her head. As he leans closer to her, his lips is a hair length away from hers. She fills all his senses. "Again human, you would not know what I would do to you."

"My name is not 'human' it is Kagome. You got that? It's Ka-go-me." Kagome says hotly while staying perfectly still; her heart is beating faster than ever before. Her breath is quickened and her blood boiled. _'I am not scared, weird. I am…what is he making me feel right now?'_

Kagome's arousal fills Sesshoumaru's nostrils. Before he could even think; his beast took this time to take over. Lust filled due to her arousal, he roughly took Kagome's lips. Kagome was wide eyed, she had no idea what is going on. She realized Sesshoumaru was KISSING her; Kagome closed her eyes and allowed him to gain access in her mouth.

Sesshoumaru reined in his beast.

'_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?'_

'_**Female will be ours. Female mate. Our mate'**_

'_Go back in your damn corner!'_

With the speed of light, Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome and vanished.

'_What was that all about?'_ Kagome stood there stunned. She was left standing alone for a long. After a long moment, she decided to take another bath. _'I don't want Inuyasha smelling his brother on me. He will freak out and ask too many questions. Ugh, why can't they just get along? They are brothers and all that each other has left!'_

After her second bath, Kagome went back to Inuyasha and Manamiko.

Hearing Kagome coming back from her bath, Inuyasha and Manamiko looked up from the fire. "Hey Kagome, what took you so long?"

"No need to worry Inuyasha, I was just enjoying the springs." '_No need to tell him the complete truth. It would only piss him off and go on a stupid rant.'_

Sesshoumaru watched from afar. Inuyasha, the ryu-hanyo and the strange miko were laughing around the fire. After a while, he watched Kagome get in her strange cloth pouch, while the hanyos continued talking. He did not care to listen to what the two were talking about; his only concern was the girl whose lips he can still taste.

Once he saw that Kagome was deep in her slumber, Sesshoumaru left and went back to his little pack.

"Mi lord Sesshoumaru! You came back! Shall we continue in our..." Jaken was silenced by Sesshoumaru's cold stare. Jaken went to the corner where Ah-un and Rin was curled up sleeping.

Sesshoumaru lounged by a tree not close nearby or too far away. He was lost in is thoughts. _'My beast took over. The only time he takes over is when there is a bloody battle. But the feel of Kagome's lips was… enticing. Her lips had a nice nectar taste to them. If only I had two arms at that time… I would have done many things to her. It has been centuries since I last had a female's lips against my own.'_

'_**She is mate! Mate lips good.'**_

'_Damn beast. You should not have done that with a disgusting HUMAN female.'_

'_**She is mate! We liked tasting mate lips!'**_

'_The miko is not my mate. I refuse her as such.'_

'_**Admit! Admit we liked taste of mate lips!'**_

'_Go away!'_

Only after his beast was away did Sesshoumaru allow himself to think of Kagome. '_Yes, I rather did like the taste and feel of Kagome's lips.'_ The beast heard the whispered thought and purred.

In her dreams, Kagome was not with the one who she gave her heart to. No she had dreams of a demon lord, and his lips. Sesshoumaru was kissing her thoroughly, bruising her lips and causing moisture to rise between her thighs. She dreamt of only Sesshoumaru that starry night. When she woke up the next morning, her cheeks were hot from her wet dreams.

Inuyasha stayed up all night. Kagome's excitement saturated his sensitive sense of smell. He was curious about what in the name of the Kami sumas that caused her to smell so tantalizing. A smile danced on Inuyasha's lips. '_I wonder if she was dreaming about me.'_

The night was a restless one for Sesshoumaru as well. All he could think about was the curious human that drew in his attention. When the sun rose, he was grateful for it. Sesshoumaru woke up Ah-un, then carefully picked up the sleeping Rin to place her gently on the dragon. After Rin was secure on Ah-un, Sesshoumaru kicked Jaken in the head. "We are leavening Jaken, move."

**Author's Note:**

**Yay another chapter done, not the longest but I think it's cute! Awwww! So Sesshoumaru can admit things to his inner self but when his beast self tries to say the same thing, he gets mad? And I thought I had issues. *smacks forehead* I am the one writing this… so I guess I do? Ugh… Please R&R! I would love to hear your feedback! After freaking out because my computer wouldn't turn on for 5 days I figured out the stupid issue: cat broke my cord. Stupid cat, stupid prices to buy new cord… **


	5. Coming together causes eyes to open

**By: MamiLuckey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sole copyright belongs to Viz and Rumiko Takashi. I just enjoy the work they done and simply wanted to put my twist out there.**

**Rating: M for contents referring to violence and sexuality **

**Pairing: Kagome/Sesshoumaru; Inuyasha/Manamiko; Sango/Miroku & Shippo/Rin**

**Author's notes: This is my first Fanfic so please bear with me… **

**And please please please do not be mad at me for taking so long… I had a 7 day work week this week n I was not happy… where oh where can my muse be where oh where can u b? DEAREST MUSE PLEASE COME TO ME SO I CAN SATISFY MY READERS! **

**Chapter 5: Coming together causes eyes to open**

The group met back up at Kaede's Village. Sango was talking to Kaede while Miroku was mediating.

"Hey guys! How did everything go? Please tell me that you found Kohaku." Kagome exclaimed. **'**_Boy, did I miss these two. I wonder if they made progress towards their marriage.'_

Shippo quickly jumped off of Inuyasha's shoulders to play with Kirara.

Miroku opened one eye to see Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo heading towards them. "How did you fair with training Lady Kagome?"

Before Kagome could answer Miroku, Manamiko landed gracefully in front of the village gates. Her entrance made everyone stop what they were doing, her presence demanded everyone around her to admire her.

Miroku got up from sitting, as he walks toward the Ryu hanyo, he asks "Who are you and what do you want from this village?" His first impression of her was hostile. Although she was not attacking, he could feel an uneasy aura emanating from her. He could not figure out what the exact intent was, but knew that she was not there with complete pure intentions.

"My name, young monk, is Manamiko. I am here to train Kagome in her miko powers and her body's strength. For the skill level that you all will need to defect Naraku, she has to be completely devoted to her training at all times."

"Welcome to our group, Manamiko-sama. We are honored to have you join our company, especially with your bea- I mean with your wisdom." Miroku said with a slight bow in respect._ 'I need to watch myself. I promise that I will change for Sango after all.'_

"Kagome-chan, walk with me? I missed your company."

"Of course Sango-chan, what's up?"

The two girls walked away from the two hanyos and monk. Sango gave a backwards glance to Miroku and wondered to herself if he was serious about being with her. _'Miroku, I want to be your woman, I want to bear your children… but I will never tell you these things till you this till I know of your commitment.'_

Kagome saw the girl who was like her sister. Kagome didn't miss the look Sango gave to Miroku. Nor did she miss the look of desire in her sister's eyes. "Soo Sango-chan." Kagome wanted to pull Sango's attention back to her without making her sister blush.

"Kagome! I am not lying when I say that I missed you…"

"But… I can see that something else is on your mind. Or is it someone else?"

Sango quickly covered her face. Her face was a shade of red that reminded Kagome of a strawberry. "Is it that obvious? Kagome, we been together for some time now. I know he is a lecherous monk, but he makes my heart quicken. I tingle all over and I forget to breath when he's near. When I think about my future, I always see him besides me."

Kagome looks at her friend and smiles, "You love him, don't you Sango?"

Sango has a slight smile tease her lips and gently nods her head. "Is that what Inuyasha does to you?"

"Wha- What does that suppose to mean?" '_Yea sure I love Inuyasha, but… he is my first love.'_

"Love is when you are happy just looking at the apple of your eye. In a crowd, it is their voice that you can hear clearly. When you are scared, it's their hand you want holding yours. You forget to breath and don't even realize that your heart skipped several beats. You can't help but blush when that person is near."

"Kagome, I see you as my sister. I am older, yet, you are the one opening my eyes coming to love. Why is that?"

Kagome taps her lips with her little finger, thinking about what Sango just said. "Well, I think its because that we are from two different times. In my time, females are very aggressive towards males. We have rights and are independent. Women are equals and are accepted to go for what they want. If they want to work, be married or have kids; all are choices that we have in the future. Because we think that way, we are raised as males in this time are. My mom always knows what to say about EVERYTHING. She has told me exactly what I told you."

The two walked for awhile, they were coming towards the Bone Eater's Well. Neither one of them knew how long they were walking and gossiping till they got to the well.

"Can I tell you a secret Sango?"

"Why would you even bother asking that question. Anything you have to say to be will remain with me till my last breathe. You know that. So what is it you want to talk about? Is it about Love… Ohhh is it how much you're in love with Inuyasha? Kagome, you know we all know you love him-"

Kagome decided to cut off her sister at that point. "Well that is what I want to talk about. I know, we all know, that Inuyasha is my first love. Yes I love him. But …"

"But! But? Wait there is a BUT?" Sango couldn't believe there was a but involved with Kagome's love for Inuyasha.

"Ohhh Sango!" Kagome flung herself into her dearest friend. "Yes I love Inuyasha. He captured my heart the moment his golden eyes opened from his enchanted sleep. But the very few kisses we shared doesn't compare-"

"WHAT? You kissed someone else? Who?"

"Sango, just to let you know, you would know everything if YOU STOP INTERUPPTING ME!" Kagome took a deep breath before she continued. "All of Inuyasha's kisses together doesn't compare to one of…" she took a pause.

'_Ok I made it this far telling her, I can do this. I trust Sango. She won't judge me for this.' _After Kagome reassured herself she continued. "… Sesshoumaru's kiss." She whispered the last of part.

"Wait. You kissed Sesshoumaru-sama? As in Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru?" Sango could barely believe her ears. _'Sesshoumaru?'_

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru showed up out of nowhere. You see, when Inuyasha, Manamiko and me were on our way back here I decided to take a bath. After I was done bathing, he appeared. Then all of a sudden he had me pinned to a tree and kiss me. As soon as he kissed me he vanished. He left as quickly as he came." Thinking about her kiss with Sesshoumaru, Kagome was touching her lips, as if the kiss just happened again.

"I see. I am guessing that you have not told Inuyasha. If he had known, we all would have known just by his attitude."

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha doesn't know. I don't know if I want to tell him. I mean his brother kissed me… yet you know what. Inuyasha runs off to Kikyo all the time. I don't stop him but he is well aware of how I feel about it. My heart breaks every time he leaves me to go and run off with her. I know I can't compete with her for his love. I mean I am alive, so how do I compete with her?"

"So are you saying you're having feelings for Sesshoumaru because of Inuyasha's indecisiveness?"

"No no no. Not at all Sango! It's not like that. I mean I don't know if I want to tell Inuyasha about the one short kiss with his brother. You know how he is."

"Well, look at how much it bothers Inuyasha when Koga comes around. Inuyasha would surely go in a complete rage."

"I know Sango-chan. But what is one secret? I mean it was one kiss and it meant nothing. Plus it will never happen again."

"I guess your correct Kagome. I guess I'm worried because, well you and Inuyasha belong together. You two complete each other. For that I am certain"

'_You may be certain. I am not however. That one kiss woke something inside me that I never even knew existed. One kiss from Sesshoumaru opened my eyes to what it means to truly want something. Inuyasha holds my heart but Sesshoumaru has something that I don't even know what to call it.'_

The two girls walked back together; speaking of their travels and training. Neither one spoke of their feelings for the males in their lives.

Upon their return the two girls was welcome with smiles from Miroku and Manamiko whereas Inuyasha screamed, "Where the hell have you been Kagome?"

"Sit boy!"

**Yes finally another chapter done! Im very upset with my muse… I want to write but once I get in front of my computer, it feels like I can't even speak (let alone write) in any language. Would someone please help me track her down cuz she is not acting appropriately.**

**So I am praying to the Fanfic gods here "please please answer my prayers, I need readers to leave me some reviews (good or bad) for some suggestions and comments! Please almight ff gods answer your humble servant's prayers" **

***bows and exits* **


	6. Enticing Scent

**Hello again! I'm feelin very inspired at the moment and would love to continue this just for my readers… Don't forget to review…**

**Thank you all who have been reviewing:**

**Knifethrower~ you were the first to ever review so you have a special kinda luv *wink* n by the way, for the fact that u enjoy my story, u makes me all giddy cuz ur an amazing author so I feel privileged for u to enjoy my story**

**Lara5170~ I luv you too, n jus for u ill bring our fav demon lord in this chap… wit sum special features**

**Nana1996~ I luv u as well, the story is not finished till myself n my loyal readers are ready for the finish k… so smile cuz this is still very very early in the story…**

**Ningen = human**

** Chapter 6: Enticing Scent**

Sesshoumaru could not stop thinking about the kiss that he and the miko shared the night before. Although he was attracted to the young girl, his dominant self did not want to acknowledge him wanting to lay with Kagome. His beast on the other hand, not only accepts wanting Kagome, but the primitive side lay claim on making the miko its mate.

The day proved to be a pleasant one. Rin was dancing behind Sesshoumaru in circles, periodically picking flowers she comes across.

Jaken being the sour puss that he was, walked with his Staff of Two Heads over his shoulder. He was muttering under his breath about how the human girl.

As the group walked along, Sesshoumaru made sure to stay close to the fragrance that seems to beckon him.

'_Why am I following her? I'm acting like I'm stalking her.'_

'_**We want mate. Smell call us. Scent is for us.'**_

'_I don't believe that nonsense. Her scent is alluring but that does not mean that she is the one to be imprinted on me.'_

'_**Other's smell don't call to us like mate.'**_

'_Shut up about the human miko being my mate. She is not my mate._ _She will never be my mate.'_

Sesshoumaru's beast howled in anger about its master's denial of Kagome's place as alpha.

As the sun started to set in the horizon, Sesshoumaru lead on toward a small clearing in the woods.

"Jaken, set up camp and find some food for Rin. You are in charge of her safety, if something happens to her you will be killed."

"Yes mi lord." Jaken thought to himself '_Why do I have to ningen's safety? A mere human has no place traveling with the great Lord Sesshoumaru! Why does the mighty lord even bother with the filth?'_

Sesshoumaru traveled to the hot spring near Kaede's village. He unarmed himself, placing his swords on the rocks. He stripped off his silk clothing slowly and stood stark naked in the evening breeze. He enjoyed the caress of the wind on his toned muscles. He slowly walked into the onsen enjoying the water licking his skin. As the water inched up to his semi flaccid rod, Sesshoumaru heard a rustle in the underbrush. As he inhaled the air to catch a whiff of the intruder, he smiled to himself.

'_I got to see her naked, I will allow the young girl to gaze upon my body and watch what she does. I fear that she will just shriek and run. Nonetheless, she won't be able to get me out of her mind for a while.'_

'_**Mate hre!'**_

Kagome walks to the spring alone. Sango didn't want to bath saying she bathed the night before so there was no point to clean herself again so soon. As Kagome neared the onsen, she saw an angel in the water. She crouched behind a tree and peered from the side of it. She couldn't tear her eyes from the beautiful being.

The heavenly creature had its back to her. Its hair was a silky silver mane that covered its entire back. The hair reminded Kagome of Inuyasha's hair but it appeared healthier, shiner and completely magnificent. Any female demon or human would envy this creatures mane.

As the beautiful creature turned ever so slowly to give her a frontal view, Kagome gasped to herself. '_Sesshoumaru! I should turn and leave him but…'_ Kagome couldn't leave as if she was enchanted to stay put. She lowered her gaze from his face to stare at his growing member._ 'Oh Kamis it's HUGE!'_

Sesshoumaru knew she was watching him, to his surprise he could tell she stayed behind the tree, watching him bath. _'If she wants to watch, I will make sure she enjoys me wash myself. Enjoy yourself miko. This Sesshoumaru will forever be burned into your memory.'_

Sesshoumaru completely submerged himself into the water. As he raised from the water, he shook he hair out of his perfect face.

'_He reminds me of a bathing suit model emerging from the ocean. He is perfect in every way.'_

Sesshoumaru could smell her arousal filling the air. _'Good, she is enjoying herself watching me.'_

Sesshoumaru's beast was howling with delight at the fact that Kagome was excited to watch its body completely naked. _**'Mate wants us! Claim mate now!'**_

'_I will do no such thing as to claim her as a mate for me. I am Lord of the West.'_

Sesshoumaru was becoming intoxicated by Kagome's arousal. His beast took rein over his body at this point.

"Do you enjoy watching this Sesshoumaru Kagome?"

Kagome had no idea what to do. She couldn't pretend that she wasn't there, his keen of smell was too great for her to play dumb.

"Come here miko, this Sesshoumaru won't bite, unless you want me to that is."

Without thinking, Kagome did as she was told and went to the earth angel that was also the most powerful demon she knew. She didn't speak when she arrived at the water's edge.

"You are eyeing my body as if it is a sweet you want to devour miko. From your scent, you may actually enjoy tasting this Sesshoumaru." As he spoke, a slight smirk graced his face.

Whatever the sexy being was saying seemed to slap Kagome out of her trance. "Don't let this get to your head you egotistical narcissistic jerk!"

"Miko, you intruded on me when I was bathing. Without even a slightest respect of privacy, you partaken in voyeurism."

Kagome blushed at his bluntness of her watching him cleanse his perfect naked body.

Sesshoumaru moved closer to her, exposing more of his body to her. His erection was at full length and harder than steel; it stood tall and proud for her in its whole 10 inches of glory.

Before she had time to turn around and run away, Sesshoumaru pulled her to his body. He tilted her chin up as he bent down to take her lips. He didn't ask permission to enter her mouth, instead he claimed her mouth and began a dance between their tongues with the beautiful blue eyed miko.

The first thing Kagome noticed when she was pulled to Sesshoumaru was his stiffness pressed against her. It was so hard and hot, it radiated heat that pulsed into her. She felt the juices pool in her lacey panties.

When Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's tongue play with her own, she closed her eyes and let her arms wonder his naked flesh. One arm moved up to clasp hold of his glorious hair while her other one snaked up and down Sesshoumaru's back.

'_Oh Kamis! Inuyasha has nothing on his hair! I have never seen a naked male before, I should run away and be embarrassed but…'_

Soon the kiss turned into a battle of dominance. The battle would not be won by either party however. Kagome's arousal was becoming too much for Sesshoumaru's sensitive nose. He yanked himself away from the girl, his eyes were quickly turning from gold to pink to a blood red.

Kagome with her eyes still closed had moaned in protest as she was separated from the object of her desire. When she opened her eyes, Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru was entering into a complete bloodlust.

"Sesshoumaru?"

With Kagome whispering his name, Sesshoumaru let go of the girl and grabbed all his belongings in a flash; leaving the scene with a loud thunderous boom into his orb.

'_Being around her is a mistake. She will make me weak and vulnerable. Just as Izayoi did to Father.'_

'_**Mate make us stronger! We want MATE! Mate smell good! Mate taste good!'**_ Sesshoumaru's beast was furious that Sesshoumaru abandoned Kagome like he did. Without even being told he sulked into the corner growling in its anger.

'_I am going to have blue balls from a mere ningen. What the seven circles of hell am I putting myself through?' _

Sesshoumaru was fully dressed and dried by the time he reached his group. He knew they were all asleep and decided to sleep himself. He was a light sleeper, should there even the change of wind, he will wake up from his slumber. He didn't doubt that he would dream of the blue eyed priestess that had the softest lips he ever tasted.

Kagome stood at the onsen for a while. She knew that she couldn't return to Inuyasha in her horny condition. She removed her clothing and soaked in the hot spring. Only after she was convinced that her arousal as well as Sesshoumaru's sent was off her did she exit the warm water.

When she went back to where her comrades were, she knew everyone was asleep except Inuyasha. She swore he never slept.

"What took you Kagome?" Inuyasha knew she enjoyed long bathes, but this one had to be a record.

"Oh you know me Inuyasha. I was enjoying the onsen so much that I lost track of time."

Inuyasha was no fool, he quickly noted that she was not as pruned as she should be. Just as he was about to confront her, Inuyasha noticed Kikyo's Soul Collectors.

Before he confronted Kagome, Inuyasha ran off to follow the Soul Collectors.

**Ok I know that I really enjoyed writing this chapter… n those who left me reviews, I took what you left: a sexy Sesshy + more Kagome/Sesshy action= wet horny Sesshy n a wet Kagome… n really who wouldn't b after seeing him like that?**

**I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter cuz it was fun to write**

**As always please review and let me know what u think n leave a few suggestions cuz yall inspire me n call my muse to me…**

**One more thing I need a beta… please let me know if your interested in betaing my story, the only thing I ask is 1. Ur a registered beta 2. U written your own story (I will read to see how u write) I need a dedicated beta to not only proof my story but help wit suggestions…**

**I love my readers! *MUAH* **


	7. Abomination

**As always I do not own Inuyasha…**

**This chapter is for pclark… wat u suggested is wat I needed for where I left off soooooo**

**Chapter 7: Abomination**

Inuyasha ran off leaving Kagome.

Kagome walked back into the village. There she met up with Manamiko.

"Why do you look upset young one?"

"Oh Manamiko-sama, I don't know what to do… What I mean is, we been in the village for a few days now. We already took time off to train. I would like to find Naraku and get the shards of the jewel."

'_She's not lying… entirely.'_ Manamiko looked at her pupil. "There is something else that is bothering you. What is it?"

"Nothing." Kagome said sheepishly.

"Kagome, what you need to understand is your miko powers feed off your emotions. I know everyone thinks that a miko has to stay pure to stay strong and have full range in her powers. That is not the case I promise. The miko's powers relay on emotions and confidence. If a miko doubts herself or is unsure, her powers will fail. Any strong emotion only feeds her power. Don't be like so many humans. They believe the miko has to stay pure therefore will never marry. Love is one of the strongest emotions. When mikos don't love and marry, they resent the gift they are given. Usually they lose their powers. I am telling you all this because I don't believe that it is the jewel and Naraku that is making you say 'I don't know what to do'. So figure out what is in your heart and feed that to your emotions. This is your next step in your training."

"Thank you Manamiko-sama." Kagome bowed down to her teacher. She turned to take her leave. She walked around aimlessly for a while thinking to herself.

'_I do love Inuyasha, don't I? I know that when I am away from him he is all I think about. He has a certain way to making me feel special. He does protect me. In his own special way I suppose he cares for me, I mean look how jealous he gets when Koga is around. What did Momma say about jealously? Oh yea…Jealousy is not a sign of love, it is a sign of control. So what does that suppose to mean? What Inuyasha doesn't love me? That he only wants to control?'_

Kagome reaches a stream. She looks at it and her reflection. After a while she starts to throw rocks into the gentle water.

'_He called me Kikyo the first time. He would say I am not as pretty as her. How I am just a SHARD DETECTOR.' _Kagome sighs to herself and remembers what her and Inuyasha been through. How even though he doesn't say the same things to her anymore. How he even said he likes how she smells. _'He still runs off to Kikyo though… wait am I any better? I kissed Sesshoumaru twice now! Not only did I kiss him I saw him naked! I never saw Inuyasha naked. Inuyasha's kiss doesn't hold a candle to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru makes my heart stop when I think of him. When I am around him now, he consumes everything that I am. Is that suppose to mean that I love him? MOMMA I need you. You would know what to say and make sense of all this.'_

*Manamiko*

After Kagome and her split ways after their conversation, Manamiko walked off towards the woods. She followed Inuyasha's aura. After a while, she came across a barrier. She laughed to herself. _'To Kikyo, again? I see Inuyasha, so you had Kagome along with you but you would run off to Kikyo. She has to old now. Wait… she died, around fifty years ago. What the hell is going on?'_

Manamiko passed through the barrier with such ease, that anyone who happened to look would have thought there was no barrier.

When she made her way to find Inuyasha and Kikyo, she paused and waited for them to acknowledge her. She saw them sitting in front of each other. Neither one touching the other but they were talking.

Manamiko did not have the Inu or wolf sense of smell but she could read people's aura. Kikyo's aura did not make sense to her. '_She doesn't have an aura. Only the dead don't have auras. She is the first undead miko I ever encountered. I guess she retained her powers even in death.'_

Inuyasha looked up all of a sudden. He got up from his sitting position. Kikyo looked at him funny and he ignored her.

"Manamiko, what are you doing here? Kagome is the only one who can break Kikyo's barrier and that is because they share a soul. So how did you get here?"

Manamiko ignored what Inuyasha had asked her. "Kikyo, what are you?"

"What I am is of no concern of you. You are an abomination! You don't belong here. Go now and leave this place." Kikyo could tell that Manamiko was a hanyo. The only way Manamiko could pass through her barriers is if Manamiko was miko. Not only was the hanyo a miko but a strong one. Kikyo did not like that at all.

"I am an abomination? Don't make me laugh! Look at yourself. You are not of this world, you don't belong with the living! Who do you believe you are? I am no abomination, I have lived centuries. All the females in my family are mikos on my mother's side. So I ask you again, who do you think you are telling me I don't belong here? I a living breathing being. You, you are dead, wishing to be part of this world again."

Manamiko was looking Kikyo dead in the eyes. The two mikos were moving towards another in the argument. Both held anger in their eyes.

Manamiko couldn't figure out how Kikyo is surviving among the living. The only way to be among the living and have any kind of power, a body would need…"Don't tell me that you are… that is against miko teaching! Mikos are suppose to protect innocence and put others before themselves! How dare you take their souls because you can't accept you are dead!"

"Don't judge me. My life was taken from me prematurely. I did everything I was supposed to do when I was among the living. To what avail? To be manipulated by a thief who turned to a half demon? I am living the life I should have. The souls I collect are a part of me and allow me to walk this earth."

Kikyo started to circle Manamiko.

"You are the true abomination. You are both a demon and miko. Two enemies in one body. How is it you are surviving? Half of you should be destroying the other. Your miko powers should be purifying your evil half."

At this point Inuyasha jumped in. "Evil half? Being demon doesn't make a being evil Kikyo. Its what they do with their power! Are you saying I am evil? Or that I am half evil? Look at the dark mikos like Tsubaki. They are mikos but are evil… How could you call any being evil by just what they are?"

"Inuyasha, you don't get it. Demons and half demons are born evil. Other beings are manipulated to be evil. That is why she is an abomination! The pure side is suppose to destroy her evil side yet here she stands!"

"Shut up! I am a half demon too Kikyo. Yet you love me. How could you love me if all demons and half demons are evil?"

"Why do you think I wanted you to be a full human! To save your soul and rid you of evil!"

"To save a soul? You're a dead being feeding of souls! Again I am not the abomination, you are!" Manamiko was pissed at this point. Not only was Kikyo insulting her, she insulted Inuyasha and every demon and hanyo.

Kikyo raised her hand and attempted to shoot a blast of purity to Manamiko.

At this point Manamiko had enough. She decided to allow Kikyo's purity hit her. Then she laughed. "I have to admit, you're strong. But not strong enough. Did you forget already that I am the strongest MIKO-hanyo? Purity wont effect me."

Manamiko said a soft prayer. Then she pulled out her sword out of her parcel. "Die now, let the souls you stolen be at peace and move from this world. You don't belong here." With the last word, Manamiko sliced at Kikyo.

With Kikyo head on the ground, separated from its body, Manamiko placed her sword back in its hiding place. Both Inuyasha and Manamiko watched as Kikyo's body turned to dust. At the moment that her body turned to dust, the wind picked up; carrying her ashes and spreading them over the land.

"Kikyo… She was not always like that Manamiko. She… She…" Inuyasha was besides himself in grief. He didn't want to fight for his ex-lover's death by Manamiko. Instead, he ran. He ran till he couldn't smell anyone or anything but forest.

"I am sorry Inuyasha." Manamiko whispered at his retreating body. _'She had no place in this world. The souls she stolen from its resting place can now move into the afterlife. I did not do this to hurt you Inuyasha, I did it to save the souls.'_

*Kagome*

Continued to look into the stream and was day dreaming.

"Maybe I don't love Inuyasha like I thought I did. Everyone thinks that we are meant to be together. But…"

"But what miko?" Sesshoumaru had been watching her, AGAIN, and her speaking out loud to herself had him curious. He would have continued to watch her but he wanted to know the answer.

"Sesshoumaru! Why is it you always come out of nowhere? Also lately, when I am alone? What is up with you kissing me?" She was having a hard time controlling herself. She was demanding the answers with her eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru kisses you because I choose to."

"You can't just kiss someone!"

"You don't seem to mind this Sesshoumaru taking your lips. So when you were talking to yourself, what did you mean?"

"That is not any of your business!"

Before they started to argue, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome to him.

"Sessh-"

Before she could even finish his name, Sesshoumaru dipped his head down to kiss Kagome.

'_**Ours!'**_

They both got lost into the passion that consumed them.

When they finally broke for breath, Sesshoumaru whispered, "Kagome."

She was taken aback to hear her name from the demon lord.

Before she could say something to him saying her name, they were kissing again.

She was running her hands up his sides. When she came to his stub that was once an arm, she was saddened.

'_I am truly sorry you lost your arm. If there was ever a way for me to help you, I would. I wish you had both arms!'_

At that thought, something started to burn Sesshoumaru. He broke the kiss. He looked down at the remains of his left arm. Slowly his arm started to regenerate. After it was done growing, he flexed his arm.

Sesshoumaru looked from his arm to Kagome. "What happened?"

"I don't know! I was kissing you! And … and… and when I touched your arms, I wished you had both arms!" Kagome was officially freaking out and started to hyperventilate.

"This Sesshoumaru is grateful to you Kagome." He kissed her again.

Between kisses, he managed to say "If you ever need anything let me know and it shall be yours."

When they broke from the kiss that bruised both their lips, Kagome was panting.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, there is one thing."

"What is it?"

"Both our groups is in the hunt for Naraku…" there was a long pause before she continued. "Why don't we join together to find him and put Naraku in his place together?"

**I honestly do not like the dead Kikyo… really she stole Kagome's soul and is stilling others souls? For what? So she can continue living? She is dead! To me she is nothing but a complication and I think that she should be out of the story**

**I am telling you, reviews is getting my muse to influence me! Thank you all so much for reviewing. This is the fastest I have posted chapters! I got the reviews this afternoon and was able to finish the chapter… So this humble writer would be eternally grateful for reviews!**


	8. Friends

**My dear readers it is taking a lil bit for me to pick up… looks like Im in a readers block pit… but please read, love and review this story, you may be (if u review) the spark to ignite my muse to inspire me so please review.**

**Osuwari= sit**

**Chapter 8: Friends**

"Sesshoumaru, will you join us to defect Naraku?"

When Kagome first asked the question, Sesshoumaru let her go and took a step back. He looked at Kagome with no expression.

"Tell me miko, why would this Sesshoumaru join the half breed? I will be the one to kill Naraku, Inuyasha will not interfere. There is no reason for joining forces, for you all will slow this Sesshoumaru down."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with her mouth slightly open. "Sesshoumaru… I… uh" Kagome took a step back and turned around to run away.

'_Stupid, stupid… STUPID! How could I be so stupid? I mean what was I thinking? He has the nerve to kiss me. The kiss made me completely made me stupid! Why would I think that the great Sesshoumaru-sama want to travel with me to spend time with me?'_

"I am such an idiot!"

Sesshoumaru was watching Kagome run from him. He even followed her. When Sesshoumaru heard Kagome's outburst, he was curious.

'_**Mate wants us to be pack members'**_

'_No. The miko does not want me to be with her. She wants me to aid in the pathetic half breed. Kagome doesn't want me to join her group for her.'_

'_**Mate wants us! Watch mate!'**_

"You are not an idiot Miko."

"Ohhh…Sesshoumaru! What… What are you doing here?" Kagome was surprise that Sesshoumaru followed her and was yet again in front of her.

"I followed you miko. I was not done talking to you." Sesshoumaru took another step closer to Kagome, until his nose to nose to her. Sesshoumaru pushed back Kagome's hair behind her ear, he then ran down her cheek and cupped her face. "I was not done kissing you… Kagome"

"Stop! Stop it ok mister. I can't think when you come in front of me kissing me. Why do you want to kiss me anyway?" Kagome was backing up and shaking her finger at Sesshoumaru.

"You don't enjoy this Sesshoumaru kissing you?" Sesshoumaru caught Kagome's finger in his hand. He raised her finger to his mouth and kissed the tip.

"It's- it's not that Sesshoumaru. It's just you come out of nowhere when I am alone and you kiss me. Why? Why is it that makes you want to kiss me anyway?"

"This Sesshoumaru enjoys kissing you. You taste like you smell. You fill my senses, miko. That is the reason why this Sesshoumaru continues to kiss you."

"Ohhh, well…um" Kagome was taken aback by what Sesshoumaru had said.

"That is… Sesshoumaru, why won't you join us?"

"This Sesshoumaru said it once already, the half breed will not benefit from joining with this Sesshoumaru."

"Then don't bother me any longer! Leave me alone! Geez you are such a jerk you know that. I mean you think that you could appear out of nowhere and kiss me!"

"Is that what you truly want miko? Do you wish for this Sesshoumaru to stop kissing you?"

"What I want Sesshoumaru is for you to join us. That is what I want."

"Why?"

"To help us defeat Naraku."

Sesshoumaru looked at the little miko. "Is that the only reason? Are you sure there is not another reason you wish for this Sesshoumaru to accompany you in your journey?"

"Well, I – um. I enjoy your company Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru had an ever so slight smile on his lips. "Why is it you enjoy this Sesshoumaru's company?" Sesshoumaru closed the gap between him and Kagome once more.

"It is getting late miko. Let us meet the poor excuse of my family's blood."

"Does that mean that you will join us?"

Sesshoumaru brushed his lips on Kagome's. When he withdrew, he turned around and made his way to his camp where Rin and Jaken where.

Kagome stood there for a second by herself. She watch Sesshoumaru walk away from her. '_He is so beautiful. How is it he has better hair than I do? I mean I have conditioner and he has… what? Wait where is-'_ "Sesshoumaru where are you going? The village is the other way!"

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru for a few minutes and finally caught up with him. When she saw the clearing where Ah-Un was watching over the sleeping Rin and Jaken, she understood.

"Sesshoumaru, they are sleeping. Why not meet up with us in the morning?"

"This Sesshoumaru will bring you back to the village than miko."

Sesshoumaru turned around. "Kagome, why do you think you were able to bring back my arm?"

"I don't know Sesshoumaru. When I was thinking about your arm, I felt a strong power come to me."

"This Sesshoumaru believes the dead miko is no longer walking this world."

"If Kikyo is truly dead than I should have my soul back and that would mean-"

Kagome went running towards the village. '_Inuyasha! If Sesshoumaru knows then there is no doubt that Inuyasha knows. I need to find him.'_

*Sesshoumaru*

Sesshoumaru was about to follow Kagome but decided against it. '_Let her deal with the hanyo. No doubt he is acting like a woman.'_

'_**Our mate. Don't let mate go!'**_

'_She is free to do as she wishes.'_

Sesshoumaru walked up to Ah-Un. "In the morning we leave for the village where the hanyo stays." With that, Sesshoumaru walked back to the tree and tried yet again to sleep.

*Kagome*

Kagome ran as fast as she could to the village. When she reach the village, she slowed down and hurried to the hut they all share.

When she walked in the hut, she saw everyone was still asleep the same way as before.

'_Where is Inuyasha?'_

Kagome walked out the hut and headed to the tree she knows too well.

'_The Tree of Ages has been in my life since I was born. It is where I first met Inuyasha. I am sure he is there, the tree means something special to him as well.'_

When she reached the tree, Kagome looked up in its branches.

"Inuyasha, come down please. I know you up there and that you can hear me."

Kagome counted to ten in her head. She is sure that Inuyasha is in the tree.

"Osuwari boy."

Inuyasha came crashing down the tree, bending and breaking a few branches.

"Damn Kagome! Why the hell you have to do a thing like that for?"

"I called you down and you ignored me!"

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Why Inuyasha? Why can't you talk to me?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and something caught his attention.

"I don't want to. Not when you can't be honest with me. You were with Sesshoumaru."

"Don't Inuyasha, don't turn this on me. You can't even look at me. Why, because I look like Kikyo?"

"You don't get to say her name! Don't you dare say her name?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's eyes where brimming with tears. "I am sorry Inuyasha. Please talk to me."

"You have all your soul now! Can't you be happy?"

"How can I be happy when you are suffering? You are my closest friend Inuyasha. I care for you. When you hurt so do I! So please let me in."

Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome. He walked on the other side of the tree and sat down.

"Manamiko killed her. She had called Manamiko an abomination and called me evil. I don't think she… well she insulted every non human. Manamiko killed her because she steals souls. Priestesses are supposed to take care of people and put other's lives above their own. Kikyo forgot that teaching when she wanted to stay among the living. When I look at you I don't see you right now. I see Kikyo. You have no idea how much it hurts me to look at you."

Kagome was crying now. She walked to the side where Inuyasha was sitting. She sat next to him and held his hand. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, you didn't get to say good bye did you? You didn't get to say good bye again."

"I went to see Kikyo again. She told me that Naraku might be in the north. We were talking about after the death of Naraku what will happen. I told her I am not ready to go to hell with her when I still have a life. She than told me we could met in hell when it was my time for death. She had asked me if I wanted to become human or a full demon. That was when Manamiko came in."

"Inuyasha, I have the part of my soul that we had shared. She will always be part of me."

"Kagome, I don't think that I could be with you. The soul you have, it hurt me in more ways than you could believe. That part you have now I fear is going to taint what makes you, you. I was able to allow myself to surround myself with Kikyo, but you are different"

"Is that what you believe? Inuyasha, Kikyo had so much pain and hatred in her soul when she died. That soul is what I was born with. The soul that is in me now won't change me in the least bit."

"I still don't think I could allow myself to be with you."

"Listen to me okay. You are my closest friend. I can say that I thought I loved you. I came to realize that I do love you Inuyasha, but not in the way that I thought I did. I will always be your friend."

"Friend… so you are okay with not being with me?"

"I am not okay with not being with you. You are a huge part of my life. What I am okay with is not being with you. You, Sango, Miroku and Shippo makes my life whole. I will not be okay if I was not with any of you."

They sat under the tree for a long time. Kagome began falling asleep and Inuyasha was staring at the stars. '_I thought I would end up being with Kagome. She was everything that Kikyo was and more. She is strong and kind, she has the biggest heart I known. She is beautiful. Kagome is what any guy would dream of being with. What am I doing telling her I don't want to be with her? What does she mean that she only sees me as a friend? I thought I was her only love."_

Inuyasha looked at the girl that was sleeping on his shoulder. He started to stroke her hair. Then he smiled down at Kagome. "I get it I hurt you the same way Kikyo hurt me if not more. You have more strength than I did to walk away from the pain. I hope you find someone who deserves you and will never hurt you. I love you Kagome."

"I love you too"

"I thought you were asleep stupid."

Kagome sat up and stretched out.

"You are such a baka Inuyasha you know that. Your little speech woke me up. Just to let you know, I want you to find someone that you truly deserve and deserve you."

Inuyasha stood up and held out his hand for Kagome. "Come on lets back before everyone else wakes up."

They walked together back to the village hand and hand.

When they walked into the hut everyone was still sleeping.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "So are we cool?"

"I never understand how you talk Kagome."

"Friends?"

"Yea."

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome and stood up.

"What the fuck!"

Everyone woke up when Inuyasha spoke those words.

They all went outside and was ready for a fight, Inuyasha led the way.

"Inuyasha, what is going on here?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her." Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome.

**I am soo sorry it took me forever to write this… between internet and losing my job, life has completely sucked…**

**Quiz time… tell me something about Sesshoumaru's inner monologue… **

**Answer in the next chapter.**

**I love yall and always please review… I feed on yalls feed back….**


	9. The group grows larger

**Dedicated to my readers… I love all of you and wish you all enjoy this story as much as I do…**

**Chapter 9: The group grows larger**

When Inuyasha told everyone that Kagome had some knowledge as to why Sesshoumaru was headed towards them, everyone looked at her.

Inuyasha did not really care what provoked his half brother to this village, but then again he was looking for a good fight. With Tetsusaiga out and ready for a fight, Inuyasha started walking towards Sesshoumaru.

Manamiko was looking at Sesshoumaru for quite some time when she yelled, "Inuyasha don't be so rash. If Sesshoumaru-sama wanted to fight, he wouldn't have brought company."

Inuyasha looked at Manamiko than back at Sesshoumaru. "What the fuck are you doing here Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome ran between the two brothers and held her hands out. "Well you see Inuyasha… I um… I kinda…" Kagome dropped her hands and started to fidget. "Well…"

"Well what Kagome!"

Kagome looked down and whispered, "I asked him to join us."

"YOU DID WHAT? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO A DAMN THING LIKE THAT FOR? WE DON'T NEED HIM!"

"You know what, we may not need him, but to defeat Naraku, I would feel better if he joined us… And how dare you talk to me like that Inuyasha!"

Sesshoumaru was enjoying what his appearance was doing to Inuyasha. '_Had I known this would set him off like it is, I would have done this long ago.'_

During the fight that Inuyasha and Kagome were having, Manamiko walked up to the demon lord. "Sesshoumaru-sama, it has been a long time." She said with a slight polite bow.

"Manamiko, this Sesshoumaru sees you joined the idiot's little group." '_Had it been her that I sensed? Damnit I was getting too absorbed in the miko to realize it was an old ally of mine traveling with the hanyo.'_

"Yes, Inuyasha and Kagome sought me out to train the girl." Manamiko took a breath and looked at Sesshoumaru, trying to put some pieces to a complicated puzzle. "Kagome is a very special child… but I assume you already know that. Why else would the great and powerful Sesshoumaru allow a human's desire to accompany her?"

"What this Sesshoumaru decides to do is of no consequence to you or anyone else. It matters not why this Sesshoumaru is here, simply be grateful that you are in this Sesshoumaru's presence."

Manamiko looked at the demon lord. "You are as arrogant as ever my lord."

Sango, Miroku and Shippo all looked at each other and back at the group in front of them. They all shook their heads. Sango was the first to speak, "I am going to get things ready to break our fast, would either of you like to join me?"

Miroku looked once more at the scene in front of him. "It would seem that we are not needed here. Let us go find everything we are going to need." With that the three of them left.

"Why do smell like him Kagome? Is that the reason you want him here? For THAT!"

"SIT! SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome was beyond pissed at what Inuyasha was suggesting. "Just to let you know, I want to be prepared when we meet Naraku, so yeah I went and convinced your brother to join us! Jeez Inuyasha your are the most insanely jealous idiot I ever known" Kagome turned her heels and started for the well. She didn't care at this point and wanted to go home.

On her way to the Bone Eater's Well, Kagome was rambling, "Stupid Inuyasha, never ever thinks. All he ever does is speak and act without any thought to ANY thing. Just a few hours ago, we decided that it was ok to just be friends… and now he wants to go into his jealous over bearing macho ego? I hate guys they are all stupid."

*Back at the village*

Inuyasha crawled his way out of the crater his body created thanks to Kagome. "Stupid wench, you wait till I get you!"

When Kagome sat Inuyasha 10 feet into the ground, Manamiko and Sesshoumaru ceased talking.

"Looks like he said something to piss her off again." Manamiko said under her breath while shaking her head.

"Are you saying that the miko did that?"

"You didn't know that Kagome held that kind of power over Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru did not respond, instead he turned his attention to Jaken and Ah-Un who was carrying Rin. "Jaken, unpack and go gather things for Rin to eat."

"Yes mi lord."

"Rin go… do something."

"Rin will do whatever Sesshoumaru-sama needs Rin to do."

Sesshoumaru looked at the young girl and started to walk in the direction that Kagome went off in.

"Rin shall pick flowers for Pretty Lady!"

Rin ran off skipping and humming a happy tone.

Manamiko was at the edge of the crater that Inuyasha was in. "Inuyasha, you really should think before you say anything that could upset Kagome." She reached down and offered her hand to Inuyasha.

"I don't need your help Manamiko. Just go away!" Inuyasha got up and jumped in a nearby tree. He jumped tree to tree.

Manamiko raised up from her crouching position and walked back to the hut.

*Kagome*

When Kagome was finishing rambling about Inuyasha, she made it to the well. Kagome sat on the mouth of the well and looked down.

"I don't know what to do! Oh Kamis, please show me a sign! Anything at this point will do! I am just so lost."

"What are you doing?"

Kagome turned around to see who it was.

"Sesshoumaru, ohhh I didn't expect to see you." Kagome swung around on the well to face Sesshoumaru.

"Who did you expect if not this Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, '_Does she truly love that idiot half brother of mine? What is it about him that keeps her to him?'_

'_**She is out mate not hanyo's. Destroy rival male.'**_

'_As much as I would enjoy that, killing the hanyo would only upset her and I could lose her.'_

"No Sesshoumaru, I didn't expect anyone here. The others know when I come this way; I am on my way to my ti- people."

"Your people are at this well?"

"It is a little complicated Sesshoumaru." Kagome bowed her head, not wanting to meet his eyes. _'How would he take it? He would probably think I am some sort of crazy!'_

"This is going to be hard to believe Sesshoumaru, but I know I need to be honest with you; especially if you are going to travel with us. Have you ever wondered where I get my clothes? Or maybe you notice some things I carry are unusual."

"This Sesshoumaru notices everything mi- Kagome. You are not answering the question."

"Where, or actually what time I am from, everyone dresses like me and has the things I do."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. '_Well that makes sense if a thing like that is possible. She is not like any females of this place. She dresses, talks and acts in a manner that is not of this world.'_ "Show me."

"I don't know if I can take you with me Sesshoumaru. I could go on my own and bring something back to you, if you would like."

"How long will you be gone?"

"If you want, I will be right back." Kagome faced the well like she always does before she leaps back into her time.

Just before Kagome was going to jump, Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist. With his strength and grace, Sesshoumaru picked and twisted Kagome to face him.

Sesshoumaru's lips found Kagome's and with so much passion, Kagome melted in his embrace. Their tongues danced and stroke each other. During the kiss, Kagome lifted her left leg around Sesshoumaru's waist.

Sesshoumaru broke the kiss, leaving Kagome wanting. "Sess-hou-maru, please."

"Now my miko, I will be right here. This Sesshoumaru just wanted to give you a taste on what you will leave behind if you decide to not return." _'I don't want to tell her the truth on why I broke the kiss, but that sounds good enough.'_

Kagome jumped down the well into her own time. Sesshoumaru watched her go and was amazed that she was not in the bottom. He witnessed her being swallowed down and was being immersed in the blue light with bubbles.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Sesshoumaru?"

"What this Sesshoumaru does is not any concern of yours _hanyo_."

Inuyasha was beyond pissed. He grabbed his Tetsusaiga and pointed it in Sesshoumaru's direction. '_He can't have Kagome!'_

"This Sesshoumaru does not have patience to deal with the likes of you."

"I am really tired of you! I couldn't understand what would convince an arrogant ass like you come here. Turns out you're here because of my Kagome. You can't have her!"

"The miko is not yours. She has chosen this Sesshoumaru. This Sesshoumaru is here of my choosing. This Sesshoumaru will stay until the miko no longer wants me here. I will not discuss this any further."

"Sesshoumaru! Leave Kagome alone! She is not like the other females that you can just use! She-"

Sesshoumaru moved faster than Inuyasha could see. He had Inuyasha pinned by the throat on a tree. Sesshoumaru's poisoned tip claws was oozing into Inuyasha's neck.

"You have no say on what she does. You are right though, she is not like any others. This Sesshoumaru has more planned the young miko."

"I will not allow you to hurt Kagome you bastard."

"Let this Sesshoumaru remind you, you are the hanyo and the bastard."

Sesshoumaru let go of Inuyasha and walked back to the well.

Inuyasha held his neck that was already healing. '_I will not leave him alone with Kagome.'_ Inuyasha sat on the other side of the well; opposite of Sesshoumaru.

**This was a longtime to wait and my sincere apologies! Could you please forgive this writer? I will try and make sure it does not take this long again…**

**Ohhh if you remember asking about Sesshoumaru's inner monologue, the answer is… **

**He no longer disagrees with his beast about Kagome… actually he doesn't really argue with his primal self… **

**I would love to hear what everyone thinks… if you could review I would love you forever and ever**


	10. Courting Announcement

**Ok this chapter is for Iloveeyouu3… you made a great suggestion and I now think it is time to throw Kagome to the wolves (HA) I promise though this should be a drama filled, love triangle with Kagome in the middle and 3 men in the corners trying to win her attention… So with no further ado…**

**Chapter 10: Courting Announcement**

Kagome climbs out of the well in her time. As she closes the door to the well house, she touches her lips. '_Man can he KISS! I get all weak kneed and light headed. Sesshoumaru makes me melt! I just hope that he actually feels something for me. Cuz the Kamis know that I am falling head over heels for him!'_

Kagome runs to her house. "Momma? Gramps? Souta? Is ANYONE home?" Buyo walks up to her. Instead of rubbing his head on her ankles like a normal cat would do, Buyo just plopped his self in front of her feet and rolled over; looking at Kagome cockeyed. "Well I know you are home Buyo, but are there anyone else home?"

Buyo looked at the girl that was never home. "Meeeee owwwww" The cat rolled back over and wobbled to the food tray. "Owwww"

Kagome looked at her fat cat. "I think if I were to starve you," She grabs the food and pours a handful into his food plate, "for a month, you would still be really really fat."

Kagome looked at the clock. "Great, Sesshoumaru is waiting for me! I need to grab something to convince him that what I told him is the truth"

Kagome ran into her pink girly room. She walked to the corner where she keeps her school supplies. She picks up her History book and places it on the edge of her bed. Kagome than walks to her closet; she picks out some clothes to wear while in the past. As she puts the clothes on top of her history book, she sits on her bed. _'Man do I miss my bed! Maybe a quick nap, yeah that sounds amazing.'_ With that thought, Kagome sets her alarm clock to wake her up in twenty minutes.

When she wakes up, she grabs her books and heads out of her room. After she descended the stairs, she ran to the kitchen. Kagome packed everyone's favorite snacks and grabbed some extra junk food for Manamiko and Sesshoumaru. "That should be good! Thank goodness Mamma keeps a good stock of the guy's favorites just in case I am home!"

She ran back to the well house and without a second thought, jumped into the well taking her back to the time that felt more like home every day.

* BACK AT THE WELL *

The two inu brothers were sitting on opposite sides of the well. Neither was speaking to the other. Inuyasha had a scowl on his face squatting down close to the ground, with his arms crossed and his fingers tapping out of impatience and aggravation. Sesshoumaru was leaning against the well with one leg fully extended and his right leg at an angle; his arms were relaxed on his sides and he had his eyes closed.

"I just don't get it Sesshoumaru. Why would you even care enough to listen to Kagome?" Inuyasha had to break the silence.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond. Nothing about his smell or stillness would tell Inuyasha if his half brother even heard him.

"Why is it that for the last few nights Kagome stinks of- _KOGA!"_

With the new name, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. He took a deep breath in. _'I see the Lord of the South pisses of my brother… I wonder why.'_

A whirlwind rushes to the well and abruptly stops in front of Inuyasha. "Hey dog breath, where is my woman?"

Inuyasha jumps to his feet and grabs for his sword. "Listen you mangy wolf, Kagome is not your woman!"

Sesshoumaru gets up and faces the Wolf Lord. "Koga, Lord of the South, what brings you here?" Sesshoumaru was curious about this new found information.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Lord of the West, I apologize for not addressing you first." Koga bows to Sesshoumaru, showing the rank status, "The Mutt Face is traveling with my woman. I demand to know where she is and I have come to take her to my domain."

Sesshoumaru looked at the wolf lord, "What has the miko said about you courting her?"

_**Our mate! Not hanyo's or wolf's! Our mate!**_

Koga looked at Sesshoumaru with new eyes. "Sesshoumaru-sama, she will be my woman. No matter what she says or acts."

Sesshoumaru looked as if he was indifferent, only his scent changed. The air was filled with anger and malice. Sesshoumaru was not pleased by what Koga had said, he flared his demonic aura. The wilderness around the well grew still, an eerie silence enveloped the surroundings.

Inuyasha looked between Sesshoumaru and Koga. _'What the hell is going on with Sesshoumaru?'_

Koga was looking at Sesshoumaru. '_Don't tell me he is courting Kagome as well! Shit only mating rivals act as he does. Showing who is more powerful and more worthy mate. I can't compete with Sesshoumaru and expect to live. The Mutt and I fighting over Kagome is one thing but Sesshoumaru!'_

The tension in the air was so intense, the three was having a hard time breathing.

All of a sudden, the three put their noses to the air and inhaled deeply.

The three males said at the same time, "Kagome."

Sesshoumaru was the first to reach down in the well.

Kagome threw her bag over the well before reaching for the offered hand.

The bag whacked Koga on the side of his face.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome out of the well and into his arms.

Kagome looked around when she was embraced by Sesshoumaru, her hands resting on the firm chest belonging to Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha? Koga? Why are you two here?"

"I came to lay claim on you as my mate. We should be leaving like yesterday." Koga said, fidgeting because of Sesshoumaru.

"Oh Koga-kun, how many times do I have to tell you? I am not going to be your mate, you are already promised to Ayame. I do not love you, I will not mate with some I do not love."

Sesshoumaru's beast was thrilled to hear what Kagome just said.

'_**Mate not love wolf! Mate not mate wolf!'**_

'_I heard that. Now go and silence yourself.'_

"Kagome, why won't you go and be with me? What has Inutrasha have that I don't? Is Sesshoumaru courting you now too?"

At the last question, Kagome pushed away from Sesshoumaru and faced the three men. Both Inuyasha and Koga looked at Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha decided it was his turn to ask questions. "Are you courting her Sesshoumaru? I know if a demon is courting, they have to make it known to all other suitors. Now will be the time to let your intentions be known."

"This Sesshoumaru did not realize that a hanyo such as yourself would be familiar with demon customs."

"That does not answer the question Sesshoumaru-sama. As her suitor I, Koga the Lord of the South, demand to be aware of your intentions to my woman." Koga demanded. _'Shit this is not going to end well. Sesshoumaru is an alley. We are two lords of the lands. It would be a shame to have a war over a mate, a human one at that.'_

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "Is all the men that is courting you present?"

Finding that her voice is failing her; Kagome nodded her head slowly up and down.

"Then let it be known in front of your other suitors now. This Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, is courting the Miko Kagome. All other suitors wishing to continue courting the miko shall face this Sesshoumaru in a duel." With that being said, Sesshoumaru let go of his demonic aura. His aura now was stronger and more powerful than before.

**I know this a short chapter :-( but I wanted to say everything here without taking anything away. I had to flip a coin on who was going to get hit by Kagome's bag. All in all though, I am very pleased with this chapter. It was short and sweet and to the point.**

**Please review.**

**PS. I have a few suggestions so far that stuck out… I would really love for you as a reader to make some suggestions… Because how I see it is this: I am writing this story for you, I want to make you happy. I cannot make you happy if I don't know what you want. A suggestion would speed up my writing and make you happy. I may not write your suggestion in the very next chapter, but I will promise if it is a good one, it will be added to the story! So please please please grant my wish and make a few suggestions and I will make your wish come true**

**XOXO MUAH XOXO**


	11. Kagome clears the air then the scene

**This is for KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun! Really great suggestion, it really inspired me. So now with the AWESOME idea, I am going to turn it to the next chapter…**

**Thank you ****Yuffie miazaki for your wise words!**

**Chapter 11: Kagome Clears the Air than the Scene**

Feeling Sesshoumaru's demonic aura fully unleashed, sent both Koga and Inuyasha into a frenzy; their own animalistic instincts coming to the surface.

The hair on the back of Koga's neck was standing on end, whereas Inuyasha's ears were erected forward. Both Koga and Inuyasha noses were scrunched up and they were snarling.

Kagome's miko powers were on over drive. '_I know this is only Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Koga, but their power is so intense! I can hardly breathe!'_ Without knowing, Kagome set a barrier in the clearing that housed the Bone Eater's Well. _'I don't want others to feel this immense power here. Others do not need to feel the effect of these three.'_

Kagome backed out of the center of the triangle she was in, she decided to sit on the edge of the well. She didn't know why, but she wanted to watch the outcome of this. _'If anything gets out of hand, I am sure I can step in and stop the madness. Let the male testosterone burn itself out first.'_

Sesshoumaru released his acid whip and held it nonchalantly. "This Sesshoumaru is ready, who is going to answer to the duel?"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and had his claws ready. _'Damnit, I may not want to mate Kagome, but damn all to the depths of hell if I will allow either one of these claim her.'_ "No one here is worthy of claiming Kagome as a mate!"

Inuyasha was the first to lunge towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru easily sidestep the attack.

"Speak for yourself Muttbrains. You are the only one not worthy of her here, who would want a halfbreed as yourself for a mate?" Koga ran towards the two brothers in a whirlwind.

The three fighting were moving at a speed that Kagome's eyes were having a hard time keeping up. Instead, she closed her eyes and allowed her powers to detect the movements.

In her mind's eye, Kagome saw Inuyasha punched Koga in the face as Koga attempted to kick Sesshoumaru in the midsection. Sesshoumaru had slashed Inuyasha in the face with his poisoned claws and had Koga's ankle trapped with his whip.

After a few moments of the three darting to and fro in the barrier, Kagome had enough. "STOP THIS!" She released her miko energy and filled the interior of the barrier with it.

The air around the four was purified and glittering with purity dust, causing the three sided duel to cease. Sesshoumaru, Koga and Inuyasha released each other and looked at Kagome.

Kagome looked at the three males before her. "This is ridiculous! Did any of you even care what I have to say? Nooo! You all just wanted to fight to see who is stronger! It is my choice who I will end with! No matter how you think will be a way to win me over you are wrong!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "I know you do not understand this Kagome. In demon society, the strongest among the suitors is the only one worthy to even try to court the female."

"I do not care! Last time I checked, I am not a demon! So the customs do not pertain to me!"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. His face its icy unrevealing mask.

"Kagome, you may not be a demon, but are you going to deny us our customs?" Koga asked with intent to figure things out.

"Let me explain something right now." Kagome jumped down from the well's lip and walked towards Inuyasha, poking a finger at his chest. "You mister, did we not just agree that we do not hold that kind of love for each other? I thought we are friends, JUST FRIENDS! So you cannot be my 'suitor', which means we cannot be mates according to YOUR rules!" Inuyasha held his head down and his ears laid flat.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome into an embrace. He whispered into her ear, so neither one of the other demons would hear, "I am sorry Kagome. I know that we agreed we are better as friends, but honestly the wolf or my emotionless brother? As my best friend you deserve better." Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and gave him a forgiving smile. Before she got out of the embrace, she got on her tip toes and gave Inuyasha a quick peck on his cheek.

Than Kagome whirled towards Koga and pushed him in the chest. "Koga you block head, how many times do I have to tell you? I am not YOUR woman, nor will I ever be! All the times you came toward acting like a Neanderthal, claiming me when each and every time I tell you the same thing! You are already promised to Ayame, she can give you things I cannot! Give up already, mate her and be a good man to her!"

Koga looked at Kagome with pleading eyes. "Kagome, you surely do not mean-" His heart was breaking with every beat.

"No Koga! I mean every word! I may have been too nice about turning you away before now, but this is getting out of hand! You are a dear friend and a powerful ally, I realize this, but you do not hold my heart. I would like to remain both a friend and ally to you. This is all I can offer to you."

Koga looked at her. '_She is serious about this. I could walk away now with nothing and a broken pride, and lose her completely. Or I can walk away as her friend and ally, and possibly still Sesshoumaru as an ally.'_ Koga tucked his tail between his legs and grab Kagome's hands. "Listen to me Kagome, you have a piece of me now and forever. Whenever you need me for any reason, send word to me. I get it, okay, but if you refuse to be my woman; I have enough honor to respect your wishes. I do not wish to lose you as a powerful ally or a close friend." With that, Koga raised Kagome's hands to his lips and brushed a gentle kiss upon them. Kagome smiled up at Koga.

"So you are going to Ayame now?"

"Yeah, I guess it's time that I go to her." Koga backed away from Kagome.

Sesshoumaru still had his mask in place. Kagome looked at him in the eyes and knew. "I do not know why you think this is all amusing Sesshoumaru! You are just as bad as these two! You come to me in the middle of the night when I am all alone and and GEEZ! There is way too much male ego for me to handle. I just went back home so I can bring everyone snacks and you know what I made my peace with these two, but I think I will just go back home and let myself cool off about you Sesshoumaru. You are far too arrogant for me to process right now."

Sesshoumaru's mask faltered for an instant and a tiny frown was in place. "I do not understand miko. You can forgive these two weaklings, but you want to hold onto anger towards this Sesshoumaru that is unwarranted? This Sesshoumaru will not be treated as such."

"That is exactly what I mean Sesshoumaru-sama, Lord of the West, the great Daiyokai. You are nothing but an arrogant spoiled lord! You know what though? I was still attracted to you! I can't believe this!"

Kagome went to her bag and dumped out the food she got for everyone, than put on her yellow backpack. She went to the well and was sitting on it to jump down. Almost forgetting about the barrier that was erect, she pulled it down. "I will be back whenever I feel like it." With that, she jumped down the well back to her time.

The three males looked at the magic filled well.

Koga looked at Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru-sama, I hope that our treaty still stands and that the event that happened today will not break it?" Koga asked with a deep bow.

"It still stands." Sesshoumaru replied with an uninterested tone.

Koga bowed yet again and turned to leave. "Later mutt face, you better not let your weak half blood allow yourself to get killed." With that he turned to a whirled wind and ran to his people.

"It feels soo good to not be on the angry end of Kagome." Inuyasha said with a smile. He put both of his arms behind his neck and let out a sigh.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru with a smirk. "I have been on the receiving end of Kagome's anger for a long time. It is very refreshing to know that I am not in your place."

"How did you handle it? She seems to forgive you and still be close to you no matter what ill grievances you bestow upon her."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru, "I cannot believe I am actually having this conversation with you. Give her a little time, and when she is ready to talk, and trust me you cannot force the time, than she will talk. She is not the kind of female to hold grudges or anger. Kagome just needs time to think and sort things out. The only thing you would have to worry about is how much time she spends in her time."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose at the last comment. "Why should how much time the miko spends with her people be a concern?"

Inuyasha let out a low chuckle. "Because, she tends to forget about her time needed here. Kagome lives two different lives and she spends most of her time here. When she does get to go back to her original time she tries to catch up."

"Do not think that this conversation means that we are close. Inuyasha your place is still the same as it has always been."

Inuyasha actually laughed at Sesshoumaru's words. "I wouldn't have it any other way Sesshoumaru."

**Hahaha! Ok ok ok, I know I am the worst person ever to not updating faster!**

**Thank you EVERYONE for supporting me and this story! I love each and every one of you and your words mean the world to me.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this short chapter… it had a little bit of all the elements that what was asked for: 1 a triple fight 2 a more confident Kagome…. Now I am hoping you saw the glittering miko dust… now mikos do not have that kind of effect, wonder what that means? Dun dun dun! Next chappy is about Kagome and her time… I would like to point out that Kagome is a very forgiving person especially towards her friends (think bout who she considers friends n a special some1 that she doesn't)… but I am very certain that she will uphold to her forgiving self soon**

**The only thing I ask is please would you please review? It is truly ok if yall don't I am grateful that your taking time to read this!**

**XoXo**

**Mamiluckey**


End file.
